A Clean Page
by xEPICxBULLSEYEx
Summary: The 5 younger members of the Ghost are going under cover at an Imperial officer academy on Christophsis. There will be mixed feelings about the mission, but maybe their new friend Moon can change that, takes place 2 months after Family Matters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, this is my new story, it contains all OC's. I would love any title suggestions. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Welcome

It's been two months since the incident on Naboo. Snow has been accepted part of the crew and is being trained by Hera as a co-piolet. Riley has been sleeping better and has a better mood. Anne is being trained by Riley, she's been learning fast. Sabine has been happier about getting one on Kallus, she also talks to Riley whenever she has thoughts on their parents and family. Everyone else hasn't changed much. Everyone was in the Common room for a mission.

"Ok everyone, this is a mission for the younger side of the crew" Kanan stood tall, he was proud with the family's achievements.

"I'm ready" Riley was leaning against the wall but the door.

"I don't think you'll like it" Hera walked in with a large box. "You'll be under cover at an officer academy on Christophsis"

"Wasn't that planet off limits since the clone wars?" Sabine leaned forward, she was surprised.

"They turned it into a paradise for the others officers and high paid troops" Kanan explained. "Only recently did they open an academy"

"Mission?" Ezra was worried, it's been 8 years since he last went to school.

"You, Riley, Anne, Sabine and Snow will look for information regarding what they're building here" Hera opened the box. "You can have a nickname, it helps the teachers and officers"

"That's un-imperial like" Anne said as she lifted out her uniform, she had a black skirt, black shoes, white socks, black and grey tie, a white shirt and a black blazer with a grey Imperial badge.

"It's easier, and they won't have to remember your full name" Hera handed them a form each. "You have to fill these"

"Right, they don't ask for full names" Anne looked confused.

"It's easier" Kanan walked out with Zeb.

"I think we already have our nicknames" Riley said as he was filling out his form.

"Really?" Hera was surprised at how fast they had come up with them.

"I think only you" Sabine seemed a little stressed.

"I can't really think of one" Ezra stared into space.

"Let me help you then" Riley handed his form to Hera.

"Stripe, Paint, Star, Blue and Snow" Riley seemed overly happy.

"Why Snow?" Snow seemed disappointed.

"And why Blue?" Ezra didn't seem to like the name.

"Well Snow is already your nickname, and Blue because you're blue" Riley sighed heavily. "If you don't like it then change it, I was only suggesting names"

"Aren't those the call signs from two months ago?" Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they were good names" Sabine smiled and finished her form.

"Fair enough" Anne handed her form.

"Snow will do" Snow handed in her form.

"I don't want to do this" Ezra put down his pen.

"I understand, but you'll have everyone else with you" Hera put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine Ezra"

"Riley? What's wrong?" Anne noticed Riley's odd look.

"I understand how Ezra feels" Riley looked at the box with the uniforms. "I've never been to school, Ezra hasn't been in 8 years"

"You were home schooled" Sabine looked at Riley. "It'll be fine"

"Really?" Anne and Snow were shocked, Riley didn't seem like he was home schooled.

"Yeah, but I'll have to cope" Riley took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You sleep in rooms of six, so you might have someone else" Hera handed everyone their uniforms. "We arrive shortly"

Everyone left to get dressed, Riley was confused with the tie so Anne helped him. Riley was uncomfortable with going to school, but Anne always knew how to calm him down. Ezra needed a bit more convincing to go, Sabine told him it wasn't too bad. Snow and Anne had to stop Riley from taking anything unnecessary, which was everything. Everyone met back up in the Common room.

"You ready?" Kanan asked lightly.

"Me and Ezra, not so much" Riley was nervous.

"Yes Kanan, they're just over reacting" Sabine was annoyed at how much work was needed to convince the two.

"Well, me and Kanan are your parents" Hera walked in with some formal clothing. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"You tell them what they need to know" Kanan walked off to get dressed.

"We walk into reception and hand in the forms, we then go to your room" Hera gave them each a back pack. "These are your supplies, stay safe and don't get caught"

"Thanks for the pep talk" Snow shouldered her back pack.

Everyone waited outside for Kanan, when he arrived they walked to reception. They were given badges and a timetable of lessons, they arrived at the room where Kanan and Hera left. The room was a Common room, it had a large sofa circling a table and a large window behind it. In the room to the left was the bedrooms, it was 3 beds on each side of the room. Next to those beds were cabinets so store their belongings. In the room to the left was a bathroom, it was large and had a shower, bath, toilet, 6 sinks, and a large cabinet in the middle.

"Cosy" Sabine said as she sat on the sofa.

"Different to the one on Mandalor" Anne sat down also.

"I like the view" Snow walked up to the window.

"I hope this goes well" Ezra walked into the bedrooms.

"This is a school?" Riley was stunned, he's never been anywhere like this.

"Yeah, it's nice" Anne patted the sofa next to her. "Relax"

"I wish I could" Riley sat down, he gave Anne, Snow and Sabine a small box. "They're communicators, so we can contact each other and the Ghost"

Inside was an earpiece, it was colour coded like the box Riley had given them in the hospital.

"They're nice" Sabine put it in.

"They fit perfectly" Anne rested her head on Riley's shoulder.

"They're a bit noticeable" Snow complained.

"They're allowed, as long as you register the number" Riley passed one to Ezra as he walked in.

"Ok, so I looked up the other dorm member" Ezra put in his earpiece. "Her name is Moon"

"Why another girl?" Sabine rested her head in her hands.

"First off, I hope you don't mean what I think you mean" Ezra grinned a little. "Secondly, most men want to be storm troopers"

"What planet?" Riley asked.

"Tatooine"

"Let's look at our lessons" Snow opened her large book.

"Our first lesson is History" Sabine didn't look too happy.

"Yes, just like old times" Anne punched Sabine lightly.

"Maths, Lunch, Biology, then Free" Riley finished.

"Not so bad" Snow put her book in the bag.

"Let's go sort out the bedroom" Ezra walked through followed by everyone else.

Everyone chose their beds, Ezra was at the top on the right while Riley was middle right. Anne was opposite Riley, Sabine was opposite Ezra and Snow was by the door. A girl with pure black, shoulder length hair and white highlight walked into the room.

"Hi, are you Moon?" Riley approaching the girl offering a hand.

"Yes" Moon shook Riley's hand. "Who are you?"

"The girl with white hair is Snow. The blonde girl is Star, the Blue haired girl with orange highlights is Paint and the blue haired boy is Blue" Riley walked back to his bed. "I'm Stripe"

"Nice to meet you" Moon walked over to her bed by the door. "How do you all know each other?"

"Me and Stripe are siblings" Sabine said from across the room. "Star, Snow and Blue are friends"

"Well family" Ezra blurted.

"How?" Moon asked while putting away some book.

"Our parents were killed" Riley froze. "Their parents were good friends of ours, so they took us in"

"Sorry" Moon hoped she didn't mess up their friendship.

"You didn't know, so I don't blame you" Riley lied on the bed.

"You don't seem bothered by it too much"

"It doesn't matter" Riley started to sleep. "We best sleep"

"Why?" Snow asked as she was getting changed.

"Tomorrow is the first day, don't want to be late" Riley drifted off.

"He's never been too good with new places" Anne explained as she climbed in between Riley's arms.

Everyone just agreed and climbed into bed, it was a peaceful night.

**A/N, sorry if this chapter is short, but I use Microsoft word and it's starting to act up, if anyone has any suggestions on anything else I could use, then please suggest. Also, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's a bit rushed but I wanted to get the chapter that sets the scene out the way. Goodbye and please keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, I wanted to thank ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest for suggesting a way to write the Chapters, I'm using that idea to write this Chapter. Also I want to thank you guys for staying with me this far, it's more important than you think. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2: First Day

Riley woke up first, he panicked when he saw the uniform he was wearing and the Imperial symbol. He jumped up looking around, he calmed when he saw all his friends asleep. Riley checked the clock by his bed for the time, it was 6:15 so he sat in the Common room. He was thinking about what school would be like, he was home schooled so he learned things quickly. He was snapped out of his thoughts 30 minutes later when Sabine walked in.

"What are you doing up?" Sabine asked as she sat down next to him.

"I panicked when I woke, you?" Riley smiled lightly.

"Cafeteria opens soon, want to get a good table for the year" Anne explained as she walked through. "Will you be alright today?"

"As long as you guys will be with me" Riley hugged Anne when she sat down.

"Why? Have you never been to school before?" Moon joked as she walked into the room.

"Actually no, I was home schooled" Riley looked at Sabine. "Our father thought it would be a good idea for me to do something great"

"Huh, you'll be fine" Moon placed a hand on Riley's back as she walked to the bathroom. "We'll do this together"

"Thanks" Riley looked at Ezra as he walked through the door. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure, it's been awhile" Ezra threw himself on the sofa.

"I'm ready, it'll be fun" Snow said almost skipping into the room.

"Why are you so happy?" Sabine laughed a little.

"I've never been around an Imperial building without being a prisoner before" Snow said as she sat down next to Anne.

"Come on, we should be getting to the cafeteria" Sabine said excitedly.

"Am I the only one not happy about this?" Riley looked around.

"You and me both" Ezra said sitting back.

"Let's go" Anne said jumping up.

"We have to wait for Moon" Riley protested.

"She can catch up" Snow walked towards the door.

"She told me we'll do it together" Riley sat back in the chair.

"Are you still scared?" Snow laughed.

"There's that too" Riley felt embarrassed.

"Don't pick on him" Moon said walking through the door. "Besides, it is an officer academy"

"Now can we go" Sabine asked etching towards the door.

"Sure, let's go" Riley said getting up.

They all walked into the Cafeteria, it was large and almost empty. Everyone got their breakfast and sat at the table on the far side.

"So, is Star and Stripe dating?" Moon asked as everyone sat down.

"Yup, happily" Snow said as she started to eat some fruit.

"Not surprised" Moon forgot that the two were even there. "So how did it happen?"

"Star got shot, Stripe saved her life" Sabine put bluntly.

"Really?" Moon was shocked. "How did she get shot?"

"We are still here, didn't leave" Riley seemed annoyed.

"Sorry, so how did it happen?" Moon now asking Riley.

"I don't feel comfortable saying yet, would you tell me your whole past?" Riley asked while taking a drink.

"Sorry" Moon looked at Anne as she stood up.

"I'm going to get coffee" Anne started to walk away. "I forgot with all the excitement"

Anne walked over to the coffee machine, but was stopped by a large boy.

"Hello, who might you be?" the large man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Star, you?" Anne didn't really want to talk to him.

"I'm Carter" the large man grabbed Anne's arm.

"I'm not interested in you" Anne tried to walk away but Carter just pulled her in.

"I don't think you have a choice" Carter laughed.

"I already have a boyfriend" Anne tried to break free.

"Really? Who?" Carter looked at his 6 friends.

"Stripe, I suggest you let go before he beats you up" Anne scowled.

"What kind of name is Stripe?" Carter started laughing again.

"What kind of name is Carter?" a voice said behind him.

Carter turned around to see a brown haired man with a scar on his lip.

"You stripe?" Carter smirked.

"Yeah, let go of her" Riley crossed his arms.

"She's mine now" Carter tried to kiss Anne but with met with a punch across the face.

"I'm not giving you a choice" Riley stood back giving Carter a second to think.

"Winner gets her" Carter threw a punch at Riley, it was caught and pushed up behind his back.

"I'll give you a second chance" Riley said kicking behind Carters knee making him fall over.

"Get him" Carter ordered 2 people.

"Really? Getting people to fight your battles, I don't think Star is impressed" Riley said as he started blocking attacks.

"No, I'm not" Star said as she watched Riley fight.

Riley blocked an attack from one of the boys and knocked him over, he then picked up the boy on the floor and threw him at the second boy, effectively knocking both of the out.

"Come on Star, let's get you your coffee" Riley said pushing Carter out the way.

"Thanks for the nice time" Anne joked as she walked off with Riley.

Carter's face turned red as he walked up behind Riley and punched him square in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Star turned and punched Carter in the side of the head, knocking him out. "Are you ok?"

"Not really, got a black dot in the centre" Riley tried to sand but fell over again.

"Let's get you to the infirmary" Anne helped Riley stand. "Can you see?"

"Hardly" Riley put a hand on the back of his head. "He must have punched me where I was shot"

"Um, Riley?" Anne saw blood trailing down the back of Riley's head. "You're bleeding, let's get there fast"

Anne helped Riley to the Infirmary, he stumbled most of the way. Riley felt dizzy most of the way but tried to stay on his feet, Anne started to get worried. When thy reached the Infirmary, Anne rushed Riley over to the nearest bed.

"Hi can I help you?" a small women asked.

"Stripe her was punched in the back of the head and is bleeding" Anne kept looking at Riley to make sure he was ok.

"Any other symptoms?" the nurse asked.

"He can hardly see and walk, I think he feels dizzy" Anne walked over to Riley.

"Hello, Stripe?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah" Riley took a piece of cloth that Anne gave him at held it tightly to the back of his head.

"I'm nurse Flower, how do you feel?" the nurse shown a light into Riley's eyes.

"I believe it's just shock, the bleeding could be cause the light headedness" Riley placed his free hand on Anne's shoulder. "Thanks for the help"

"No thank you" Anne kissed Riley. "You helped me back there"

"But you helped me get here and stopped that guy from causing further harm" Riley smiled as he hugged Anne.

"Stripe, that was a very accurate analysis" Flower looked at Riley with surprise. "Where did you understand this stuff?"

"I taught myself, it wasn't too hard" Riley looked at where he thought Flower was. "Now can I get some stitchings?"

"Yes, sorry" Flower ran to the other side of the room and returned with a small box.

After a couple minutes of stitching and 10 minutes of resting, Riley was able to go to class with Anne. On the way to their History lesson, Anne held Riley's hand worrying about him. When they arrived, they handed the teacher a note and sat down. Riley didn't do much but stroke the back of his head, Anne was telling everyone about what happened and tried to comfort Riley. When it reached lunch, everyone sat down and as usual Riley didn't talk.

"Stripe just talk to us" Anne rested her head on Riley shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, sorry about earlier" Riley looked into Anne's purple eyes. "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Moon regret asking that question.

"Everything" Riley looked around. "I don't think I'll like it here"

"I know, but we do this together" Sabine hugged Riley. "How about when we have Free time, we go walk around the mall"

"You need to take your mind off it" Ezra handed Riley a piece of fruit.

"I just need to get use to this place" Riley took a bite from the fruit. "I've never been taught like that"

"I understand, give it a few days" Moon realised Riley had a scar, but said nothing about it.

"I'm sorry" Riley looked at Anne. "I'm sorry I made you carry me most of the way around the school and worry like that, I'm sorry when I ignored you for most of the day"

"It's fine, I know you're having some problems" Anne kissed Riley. "Just promise me tomorrow will be better"

"I'll try" Riley smiled when Anne laughed.

"Stripe" a deep voice said behind him.

Riley turned to see Carter with a bandage around his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Carter afford a hand. "It's fun being at the top of the school for so long, you always get most things you want"

"It's fine, but if you ever try that on Star again" Riley shook the hand.

"I understand, maybe we can try to get along" Carter looked at Anne. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was out of line"

"Just don't try it again" Anne smiled.

"See you around" Carter walked off.

"You literally knocked some sense into him" Snow joked.

"Come on, we best get to lesson" Sabine said as she stood up.

"Can't wait" Ezra said sarcastically.

Everyone walked to lesson, when they arrived they all made Riley promise he would talk to them. He talked to them about anything that wasn't personal, Anne also sat by him to keep him calm through the whole lesson. After lesson they all went to the mall. The girls looked around most cloth shops while Riley and Ezra only picked out more appealing clothes from the first. After they picked new clothes, Riley took them all to a restaurant called _Blazing Sith_. They all ate fine besides Snow who almost lost it because of how hot her meal was. When they all reached the apartment, Riley went to the bathroom with Anne to check the wound. Ezra, Sabine and Snow went to sleep while Moon waited for Riley to come back out, when he did she pounced on him.

"I hope you're ok" Moon hugged Riley in front of Anne.

"Excuse me" Moon looked at Anne.

"I only wanted to make sure he's ok" Moon let go of Riley.

"So you hug him?" Anne almost bursted until Moon spoke.

"But didn't Snow kiss him?" Moon saw Anne relax immensely.

"Fair enough" Anne kissed Riley. "Come on, let's go to bed"

"But first" Riley looked at Moon. "Why were you worried?"

"Because when I arrived here, you were the first person to talk to me and make me feel comfortable. This morning you waited because you cared about who was around you. You had a fight, knocked down, and apologised all for Anne. You took us out for dinner tonight, I feel like you needed someone else to care for you" Moon walked into the bedroom. "Night"

"Now you see why you're my first" Riley laughed as he and Anne walked into the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" asked as she got changed.

"I'm too appreciated, but you were the first to care" Riley smiled as he got in his PJ's.

"Well, it hard not to care" Anne said as she got into Riley's bed. "And I'm not the only one"

Riley got into bed and tried to sleep, he liked it when Anne was with him because it reminded him that he wasn't alone. Riley fell asleep, but Anne stayed up thinking about why Riley didn't like being appreciated much. Eventually, she fell asleep too.

**A/N, this was a fun chapter to type, I hope you guys enjoy this. Please Review because I love to read them, if you want to start your own story but haven't before then please ask, I'll try to help with anything you need as much as I can. Goodbye and see you on the other side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, to the guest who told me to learn grammar. 1, I never said I had great grammar. 2, it's better than most people's. 3, people write this stuff for fun, not to show off what they can do. 4, don't scold people for trying because it only makes you seem worse. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 3: Don't Worry

Everyone woke up the next morning, they sat around talking about the day. Anne and asked Riley how he was feeling about the day, Riley said he would be fine but Anne was still worried after the events of yesterday. Moon was starting to like the rest of the crew, she thought they all seemed connected and protective of each other. Everyone went to the cafeteria for breakfast, they were in the line when Moon wanted to ask a question.

"Where did you get that scar?" Moon was curious at how he could get the scar.

"Which one?" Riley didn't realise what he said.

"You have more than one?" Moon was surprised at how Riley could have many scars.

"Um…Long story" Riley grabbed his tray and walked to the table.

"I won't ask again" Moon said to Anne. "I just want to know you guys better"

"Trust me, you don't" Ezra said walking past.

"Too much bad history?"

"Sort of, it goes deeper" Snow said as she walked past.

"How far back do you guys go?"

"Stripe and Paint, since kids" Anne started.

"Everyone else, a couple of months" Sabine finished as she walked towards the table.

"If it's alright with you, give it a couple of days" Anne walked with Moon over to the table. "Some of us aren't ready to give personal information to new friends"

"I see, sorry" Moon looked at Anne. "So, if it's only been a couple of months, then how are you guys so well connected?"

"What we've seen, done, heard and understand on a daily basis really help" Anne sat down next to Riley.

"Stripe, I'm sorry for asking about the scars" Moon was about to eat but stopped when Riley started to talk.

"I got it when climbing a tree with Paint, I fell and hit a few branches on the way down" Riley said while moving 2 fingers over the scar above his lip. "I hope that's enough to gain your trust, sorry that I didn't tell you anything before"

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been trying to force my way in" Moon smiled at Riley. "Now I understand why you chose Anne"

"It's a complicated story" Sabine laughed.

"What about you and Blue?" Anne snapped.

"That's not fair" Ezra stood up. "You know how that worked out"

"Why? What happened?" Snow asked curiously.

"They tried to keep it secret, but Riley found out" Anne laughed at Sabine's red face.

"What about Snow?" Moon asked lightly.

"Let's not go there please" Snow was thinking about hiding under the table.

"Spill" Moon leaned closer to hear clearly.

"She tried a few things with Riley" Sabine tried not to laugh.

"Oh, desperate?" Moon jokingly asked.

"No, I just appreciated him" Snow blushed a little.

"Is that why you don't like to be appreciated?" Moon asked Riley.

"I just feel like it's too much, anyone would do the same thing" Riley ate a piece of fruit. "It doesn't feel right"

"Really?" Moon didn't get an answer, she was about to speak but the bell went. "Oh, let's go to first lesson"

Everyone got up and left for the gym, the first lesson was Physical Exercise. Everyone wore a T-Shirt, trousers, trainers and sport socks. The teacher wasn't a very tall or big, but looked like he's seen his fair share.

"Welcome, I am Mr. Niles" Mr. Niles looked around his students. "Today is an assault course, many officers appear on the field so they must be ready. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Riley put up his hand. "What's the catch?"

"There is a point system, the last 8 at the end of the year will be fighting in a paintball battle" the teacher walked up to Riley. "So will you fail?"

"No, let's start" Riley walked up to Mr. Niles.

"Open the gate!" a small gate opened in front of everyone, it had a large assault course. Everyone walked through the opening.

The assault course had 5 stages, they increased difficulty with each stage. The first was a series of climbing walls and ropes to climb across gaps. The second stage was full of troopers with blasters on stun, the troopers patrolled a maze. The third was things to jump over, duck under, and weave through. The fourth stage had a parkour course over water, the jumps were far and round which made it even harder. The last stage was a bunch of spikes which were made to stun people sticking out of walls and moving platforms. The 25 students lined up ready to start.

"Get ready" Mr. Niles shouted.

"We stick together, agreed?" Moon stuck her hand in the circle.

"I'm in" Sabine put her hand in.

"Same" Snow put her hand in.

"Yeah" Ezra stuck his hand in.

"Agreed" Anne put her hand in.

Riley didn't notice what they were doing.

"Stripe" Anne said, he didn't respond. "Hey you there?"

Riley moved a hand over his wound from yesterday.

"Stripe!" Moon shouted.

"Sorry, what?" Riley turned around, confused.

"What's wrong?" Sabine asked worried.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the course" Riley moved over to the circle.

"Together?" Ezra asked.

"Together" and Riley put his hand in.

"That took too long" Snow complained.

"Alright, we start in 10 seconds" a voice said over the speakers.

"This is a weird way to train officers" Riley moved to the back. "Stay at the back, the rest will let us know what's up ahead"

"Sorry?" Moon was shocked, did the most caring person she ever knew, just suggest using the others as bait. "Why? That doesn't sound like you"

"They won't die, so they can alert everyone else about what's up ahead" Riley started to run with everyone when the whistle went off.

A few of the others had trouble get over the walls but not many, the ropes were harder but no-one failed to get over the gaps. The second stage was different, the group stayed together in the maze. They had a little trouble but Ezra got a slight burn when trying to sneak past. The third stage wasn't much harder, Anne had some trouble getting through the course but the rest were fine. On the fourth stage, Snow had some trouble with confidence since she couldn't swim. Ezra barely made it but Riley and Sabine caught Ezra just as he fell. On the final stage, Only 11 students remained. Riley had been shocked a few times, he felt dizzy when they started the stage and the shocking didn't help. Anne was getting worried when Riley was falling behind, but he kept up. When they finished the assault course, Riley had to sit down.

"Are you ok?" Anne asked sitting next to him.

"Dizzy, just resting" Riley put simply.

"Just rest, you were pushing yourself out there" Anne held Riley's hand. "I'll be right here"

"Thank you" Riley said weakly.

"Stripe?" Anne shook Riley, he didn't respond. "Stripe?"

"What's wrong?" Sabine asked running up to them.

"He passed out" Anne tried to carry him. "Let's get him to the Infirmary"

"Um…He isn't breathing" Sabine sat Riley up against the wall she he could breath, even slightly.

"Riley!" Anne looked him over. "Oh, no"

Anne removed Riley's shirt, revealing a couple of scorch marks and a broken rib. Riley had difficulty breathing, Anne was trying not to cry. Ezra, Snow and Moon ran over when they saw Riley.

"His name's Riley?" Moon moved a hand over his ribs to check how many were broken.

"Yeah, and?" Anne made sure Riley was breathing.

"Now I have to tell him mine" Moon could tell that Riley had just the 1 broken rib, but the shock made it hard for him to breath.

"I'll get a doctor" Snow said running off down a hall.

"I can't believe everyone just left!" Ezra tried to get Riley to wake up.

"Sabine, can you get a bottle water?" Anne asked as she gently hugged Riley.

"Sure, I'll be back soon" Sabine ran off down same hallway Snow did.

After about 10 minutes, Sabine returned with Snow, Nurse Flower and some water. Riley was still unconscious, Flower explained that he should have stopped after 1 or 2 shocks but because he kept going, he passed out. Anne watched as the nurse put Riley on a stretcher and rolled it away, no one let her go after Riley since he needed to go into surgery. The whole of second lesson, Anne was blaming herself for making Riley come to the school in the first place. The crew were meant to get details about where to find the information tonight, so she tell them about Riley then. At lunch, everyone was talking about Riley.

"He shouldn't have pushed himself" Sabine said angrily.

"He does it too much" Snow agreed.

"He doesn't want to look helpless" Ezra said quietly. "Like on the streets, you look helpless then everyone thinks your helpless"

"You're from the street?" Moon asked.

"He got lost, we found him a couple months later" Sabine said hugging Ezra.

"Anne?" Snow sounded worried. "It's not your fault"

"I convinced him to come here" Anne put her hand in her hands.

"It's his fault for pushing" Sabine said still angry.

"He doesn't like to give up though" Ezra said again, quiet.

"Do you have to be on his side?" Sabine almost snapped.

"There are no sides, your name is Anne?" Moon said lightly.

"Yes and how did he even break a rib?" Snow asked while drinking.

"A spike must have hit him hard enough" Moon rested her head in her arms, on the table.

"Let's not dwell on his injuries" a sweet voice said behind them.

"Nurse Flower" Anne shot around to look at her. "How is he?"

"He's fine but still unconscious, you can go see him at the end of the day" Flower smiled and left.

"We'll go see him Anne, it'll be ok" Moon moved to sit beside Anne. "We're here if you want to talk"

"Thanks Moon" Anne hugged the girl for a short time.

"My name's Isabelle" Moon stood up. "Let's go to class"

The Group went to next lesson, Anne fiddled with the stun shell Riley had took with him. She thought about the day she met Riley and everything that happened since, she started to cry again. Everyone tried to reassure her, she let them and was happy that she had friends to help her.

**A/N, sorry about making Riley unconscious again but something dramatic needed to happen. Goodbye and enjoy life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry that I haven't been uploading lately but i'm getting ready for my holiday. I'plan try to make another chapter by the end of the week. Yet again sorry but I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Talk To Me

It's been a week since the Incident during Physical Exercise, Riley was let out but couldn't do much. Anne went to see Riley whenever she could with the everyone else, Anne even stayed a night. When Riley was let out this morning he didn't look happy, Anne tried to help him but she seemed troubled herself. They got some intel but they were in fragments and it was hard since Riley was the best at sneaking away. Everyone was in the cafeteria when Moon gave up.

"Riley, just speak!" Moon stood up and scowled at him.

"How do you know my name?" Riley asked half heartedly.

"Anne shouted it when you fell unconscious" Moon relaxed and sat back down. "Which reminds me, I'm Isabelle"

Riley smiled at shook Moon's hand.

"Oh, so now you smile" Anne hugged Riley and giggled.

"Don'the be like that, you always make me smile" Riley put his arm around Anne.

"So, I guess you'll want to know more" Riley looked over at Moon.

"Only a few things" Moon leaned forward so she could whisper. "What happened to Star? How did she get shot?"

"Um..." Riley started.

"I was out getting some food when a thief ran past, troopers fired at him but hit me instead" Anne lied, she was hoping that Moon believed it.

"By the looks of your scar, it didn't end well" Moon sat back.

"Stripe's pretty good with healing things like some sort of walking hospital" Ezra joked.

"Star looked pretty bad" Sabine smiled at Riley. "But she wasn't going to die"

"Which reminds me" Ezra looked at Riley curiously. "We didn't have a whole lot of supplies"

"I didn't need a whole lot" Riley smiled.

"But why?" Sabine pressed.

"First, the internal bleeding. It wasn't too hard to control since it went through the abdomen, it has a lower chance of hitting something vital but can still be lethal if not treated soon. Second, I needed to try and keep her breathing and heart rate steady. Star lost a lot of blood so it was a hard job, this is where I started getting scared since she died twice. Last, stop all bleeding and clean any wounds or treat infection. I had to donate some blood since she lost too much, then she started to have seizures which is normal after the body has been through so much" Riley saw the surprised faces.

"You donated blood?!" Snow snapped. "That's just as dangerous as hoping she'll heal herself!"

"It was necessary and I checked the blood type first" Riley flinched when he saw Sabine's look, if looks could kill.

"That's the problem, you do it too much" Sabine looked at Ezra who was talking to Moon. "And what are you talking about?"

"We think that Stripe was stupid to have done that himself" Ezra started.

"But, you guys are being to harsh" Moon waved her hands to indicate Anne. "She is alive and well"

"Wait, how did you even transfer the blood?" Snow questioned.

"Nothing in this universe could make me tell you that, it wasn't fun" Riley looked at Anne who was still shocked. "You ok?"

"I don't know" Anne placed a hand over where the scar was. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't let anyone die if they don't have to" Riley looked at everyone. "If I wanted to, I could have killed Kallus. Moon, it's a figure of speech"

"But even before we knew each other" Anne leaned against Riley.

"Um...hello?" a deep voice said behind them.

"Yes?" Sabine said turning around.

"It is, guys come here" the man laughed lightly.

"What?" Carter said running over with someone else. "Oh, hey Stripe"

"Hey Carter" Riley looked at the three.

"So, you're the Stripe I've been hearing about" the man laughed. "I'm Krill, heard you've been in the Infirmary"

"What's the point?" Riley looked at Krill curiously.

"I heard your little story, hard to believe you got this far" Krill laughed. "You're just a waste of time"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sabine asked as she stood up.

"Your friend shouldn't be here, he barely made it past the first test" Krill pushed Sabine back. "He's worthless, he's weak because he cares about you so much"

"Back off Krill" Carter warned. "Riley isn't a guy to be messed with"

"Murmur, take Carter back" Krill scowled at Carter as they walked off. "We'll talk later"

"Krill, back off" Riley walked in front if his sister holding his side with the broken rib.

"No, you can't even defend these people" Krill walked up to Riley. "You can't even defend yourself"

Krill grabbed a tray from next to him, he kicked Riley behind Sabine and walked up to her.

"See, so why bother?" Krill grinned as he hit Sabine across the head with the tray.

"Paint!" Moon called as she ran to her side with everyone else, she had a gash across her forehead.

"Useless" Krill hit Sabine again knocking her out. "See if your 'walking hospital' can help that"

Krill walked away, kicking Riley as he passed. Riley was holding his side on the floor, he felt dizzy and tired. He stood up and walked over to Sabine, since it was a weekend there was no bell. Riley dropped a couple feet away from Sabine.

"Riley?" Anne walked towards him slowly. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" Riley sat at the table to try and stable himself. "I feel dizzy"

"Don't move, you know what happens when you do in this state" Anne walked back over to Sabine.

Riley didn't see much but he did see everyone carry something through the door way, he was about to follow but felt a hand hold him down.

"Stay" a calm voice said. "You need to rest after that, you only just got out of the Infirmary so you're lucky to even be sitting here"

"Where are they going?" Riley turned around to see Moon sitting beside him.

"They're taking Paint to the Infirmary, she took some bad hits" Moon watched as Riley dropped his head.

"I can't do it" Riley said as he began to cry. "I'm not good enough"

"What are you talking about?" Moon hugged Riley hoping to calm him.

"The promise, the one thing I had to do" Riley muttered.

"Just calm down" Moon knew it wasn't working.

The two sat there for a while, Moon watched as Riley attempted to get up. Every time he tried to stand, she made him sit again. Riley grew restless and pushed Moon to stand up, he then walked away. Moon watched as Riley ran off, she decided to let him go since he wasn't having the best day. She sat and thought about what Riley meant about 'the promise', She knew it had something to do with Sabine and her getting hurt but she didn't knew the story. Eventually, she was broken from thought when Anne walked up to her.

"Where's Stripe?" Anne sounded annoyed.

"He ran off, probably to the apartment if not the Infirmary" Moon walked beside Anne as they walked to the apartment. "So what's this 'promise' Stripe was muttering about?"

"I don't know, nobody really talked about it" Anne looked down to the floor. "They've mentioned it, but that's as much as I've heard"

"Oh, I'm worried for him"

"Same, he's had the worst history"

The two walked to the accommodation building, they entered the lift and stayed quiet the whole way up. After they entered the room, they saw Riley looking at some pictures on his data pad. They sat either side of him and looked through the photo's with him.

"They're interesting pictures" Moon said as the picture with a storm trooper helmet on a blaster came up.

"They use to find small things laying around and use them to make things, the take pictures of it" Anne quickly lied.

"There's no point lying" Moon said pointing to the picture. "What's this really about?"

"Wren" Riley said quietly.

"Wait, I thought you were killed" Moon jumped up. "They said you started revolutions in the cities, yet there was no evidence"

"Calm down, he wants to make things better" Anne wasn't lying this time, she just didn't want to tell the whole story.

"I won't tell anyone" Moon walked towards the door. "I have some things to tell in return"

Moon left, leaving Anne and Riley by themselves. Anne rested her head on Riley's shoulder while he went through the memories, she enjoyed being with Riley alone but she didn't like it in these conditions.

"How's she doing?" Riley asked as he put the data pad down.

"We don't know, we're waiting for Nurse Flower to tell us" Anne held Riley's hand. "It's not your fault"

"I couldn't keep the promise" Riley stood up and Anne fell over. "Mother would be so disappointed"

"That promise? Sabine said you didn't care about it any more" Anne followed Riley into the bedroom.

"Of course I do, It was the last thing I said to my parents" Riley dropped onto his bed.

"Well you're doing a good job, not everything will be done perfectly" Anne sat beside him. "You try so hard Riley, you even scare us every time you try"

"It's to protect you all" Riley moved to allow Anne to climb in. "You know everyone's life is above my own"

"And I love you for it" Anne laid next to Riley and kissed him. "Every time I'm in your arms I feel safest"

"Yet I feel like you're protecting me" Riley pulled the covers over them.

"Then I guess we're protecting each other, promise me you'll stay until the end of the mission" Anne said as she rested her head on Riley's chest.

"I'll stay, I never thought school could be so tough" Riley said as he slowly stroked Anne's hair.

"Something's not right here, the academy on Manadlor wasn't this bad"

"Well, we'll get through this"

"When are you going to see Sabine?"

"I don't think I can" Riley stopped stroking.

"Why not?" Anne looked into Riley's eyes, they matched the wall behind them.

"Because I let her down, all of you down" Riley said placing his hands over his face.

"No, you haven't" Anne sat up.

"You all see me as some sort of wonder"

"I see you as you are, don't think otherwise" Anne removed Riley's hands

"There's a purple box in your bag, a gift" Riley smiled.

"You didn't have to do that"

"I love you and I wanted to show it" Riley kissed Anne.

"I love you too" Anne kissed back.

**A/N, sorry about the lack of uploads lately but I'm quite busy, I'll try and post another chapter soon. Goodbye and enjoy your Easter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, sorry I'm not updating chapters often but I should have everything sorted for next week. Again I'm sorry but please enjoy.**

Chapter 5: She'll Be Fine

Ezra was the first to return from the infirmary, Sabine still wasn't awake but they got some results. She had a hairline fracture, deep wound and was expected to wake in a couple days. When Ezra got back he found Riley and Anne sleeping, he got an idea and went into the bathroom. He came back out with a glass of freezing water and threw it over the two. Anne screamed and Riley tackled Ezra to the ground.

"What was that for?" Riley let go of Ezra and stood up.

"I thought it was funny" Ezra said trying to hold back some laughter.

"That was horrible" Anne scowled at Ezra.

"I'll get a towel" Riley smacked Ezra lightly on the back of the head while he walked out the room.

"So, how's Sabine doing?" Anne asked digging out some new clothes.

"She'll be fine, expected to wake up in a couple of days" Ezra then looked behind him. "How's Riley taking it?"

"Not good, he blames himself and thinks she won't want to see him" Anne pulled out a small box from her bag.

"What's that?" Ezra asked as he turned back around.

"Don't know" Anne opened the box and saw a necklace. It had a silver chain with an amethyst on the end of it, the purple matched her eyes. "It's beautiful!"

"He really loves you and really knows how to impress" Ezra smiled when he saw how happy Anne was. "I need to get something for Sabine"

"She would like it" Anne put to necklace and fidgeted with it.

"Looks good on you" Riley complimented, passing a towel to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Ezra needs some help" Anne said as she started drying her hair.

"I heard, we'll go tonight" Riley kissed Anne.

"You should go see her" Ezra sat down on his bed. "It might help you"

"Thanks, but I don't know" Riley started to dry his own hair.

"I'll go with you" Anne said as she finished drying her hair.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Riley pulled off his wet shirt.

"That's still doesn't get easy to see those marks" Ezra walked out of the room.

"He's right, but it reminds me how strong you really are" Anne smiled as she removed her shirt.

"I still think you just wanted to copy me" Riley smirked as he put on his dry shirt. "I'll leave you to change"

"Embarrassed?" Anne laughed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Riley raised an eyebrow towards Anne.

"I wouldn't mind, I could use someone to talk to" the blonde girl replied.

Riley was about to lay down on his bed when he remembered it was wet.

"We can sleep in my bed tonight" Anne blushed at what she just said.

"Sure, gives mine time to dry after what the kid just did" Riley sat down on Anne's bed.

"I'll get him back" Anne laughed as she continued to get changed. "So, can I come shopping with you?"

"Sure, as long as you don't buy any clothes" Riley chuckled as Anne looked disappointed.

When Anne was done, they got Ezra and walked to the Infirmary. When they arrived Riley stayed outside, Anne didn't push him since she knew he was going through a rough time. Anne told Snow and Moon they were going to get presents for Sabine, they agreed and joined.

When they reached the mall they all went to a jewellery store first to help Ezra, he got her a bracelet made of Mandalorian Iron with pieces of gems encrusted around it. They then went to a sweet shop, Snow and Moon bought gift baskets and some extra things. Lastly, they went to an art shop, Anne bought some paint and a canvas while Riley bought a picture. Anne was confused as she didn't understand why he bought a picture of a moon, she just left it and walked outside to meet the other three.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ezra was worried that Sabine would be disappointed.

"Calm down Blue, she'll love it" Snow reassured.

"It's made from Beskar so it would probably remind her of home" Moon smiled but everyone knew that might be a bad thing.

"What did you get Star?" Snow asked as Anne approached.

"Just some supplies and a canvas, she can't do any touch ups here so I figured this could help" Anne lifted the large bag.

"I'd love to see what she's like" Moon thought about all the possibilities.

"She's pretty good, best I know" Ezra saw Riley exit the store. "Ready?"

"Good to go" Riley saw Anne playing with the necklace. "Like it?"

"I love it" Anne kissed Riley on the cheek. "Thanks"

"I never noticed the necklace before" Snow looked over to Anne. "It matches your eyes"

"It looks beautiful, when did you get it?" Moon stared at the necklace.

"Riley got it for me, I only got it about two hours ago" Anne looked at Riley who stopped and leaned against the wall. "Are you ok?"

"I think I hit my head on the floor this morning" Riley felt dizzy and put a hand on the back of his head. "What were the results of the scans?"

"They showed no sign of brain injury" Anne walked over to Riley. "It might be something with the skull"

"What happened?" Moon approached worried.

"An accident on the streets" Riley tried to stand properly but a hand made him sit completely.

"Just rest" Anne sat down next to Riley. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy, cold, distant" Riley looked around with wide eyes.

"Ok, just rest for a minute" Anne rested her head on Riley's shoulder. "Why don't you guys sit?"

"How long will we be?" Moon looked like she was panicking.

"As long as he needs" Anne noticed Moon's behaviour. "If you want to leave, you can"

"My family will call soon" Moon looked at Riley.

"Just go, I'll be fine" Riley smiled to reassure.

"You better be" and Moon took off.

After about ten minutes of rest, Riley felt fine and stood up. They walked back to their apartment, it wasn't far but the lift was slow. When they got back they heard talking, it was Moon speaking to her father.

"Hey guys, come say hi" Moon called them over.

"Hi, I'm Snow" Snow walked over and saw a skinny man, bold man in a black officer's uniform.

"Hello I'm Kieran, Isabelle's father" the man said in a deep voice.

"This is Stripe, Star and Blue" Moon smiled.

"I thought there were six of you" Kieran said a little disappointed.

"There's also paint but she'd in the Infirmary" Anne said a sadly.

"I hope she gets better" the man looked at his daughter. "I'll see again soon, take care"

"Bye dad" Moon smiled until he was gone. "I never see him much anymore"

"Just be glad you see him altogether" Snow said putting all the bags by the door.

"That's one way of keeping positive" Moon noticed the absence of Riley. "Where's Stripe?"

"Can we please stop using the nicknames?" Anne said a little frustrated. "It's confusing"

"Fine, where's Riley?" Moon repeated.

"He might be laying down" Snow suggested.

"I'll go check on him" Anne walked into the bedroom to find him asleep on her bed, she thought he looked cute until he looked troubled. She walked over to his bed and knelt beside him. "I'm here Riley, I won't leave"

Anne climbed in next to him, he calmed down and slept quietly. Anne didn't want to leave in case he was about to panic, and because she enjoyed being with him.

"Mind if we talk?" a female voice said, Anne looked over to find Moon.

"Hey Moon, come sit" Anne watched as Moon sat on Sabine's bed.

"I thought we were dropping the nicknames" Moon laughed. "I want to keep mine, it reminds me I'm not alone"

"How so?" Anne asked.

"A planet has moons, they spend millions of years with each other" Moon sighed heavily. "You guys are really my first friends, I never got to know other kids too well"

"I know how you feel, Sabine was the first friend I had" Anne laughed as she remembered. "If you could know our whole history"

"I would like to, but that would be getting to comfortable" Moon laid on Sabine's bed. "When I first leaned you and Riley were together, I was disappointed because he was the first to talk and made me feel like I was home"

"I never really knew Riley's life before me, but Sabine said he always turned girls down" Anne looked at Riley. "I still don't know the real reason why he picked me, but I'm not complaining"

"Sabine is Paint right, she seems nice yet tough" Moon stated.

"Yet again, if you knew our whole history" Anne started to drift.

"I'll leave and let you sleep" Moon said but Anne was already asleep.

Moon walked out to find Ezra and Snow talking on the sofa.

"What are your real names?" Moon said sitting down next to Snow.

"I'm Lily but prefer Snow" Snow said smiling.

"I'm Ezra" Ezra looked out the window.

"So, why do you prefer keeping Snow" Moon asked.

"I was known as Snow my whole life, it caught on" Snow laughed.

They talked for a while, mostly about adventures or telling stories. They went to sleep later on since they had to wake very early the next day. Only Moon couldn't sleep because she was worried, her father told he about some rebels. Moon could only assume these were the rebels, but also her only friends.

**A/N, sorry if this is short but I'll try to make the next on longer, I'm also low on ideas so I would appreciate it if you had any ideas to offer. Goodbye and thanks for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, I know this isn't the best story or I'm a good author, but I'm sorry for not being all too great. I'll try and include any given ideas, you'll get the credit for the idea. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: The Truth

The next morning was quiet, nobody wanted to talk which was getting quite awkward. Riley was thinking about his sister and what he would say, he always knew she would get hurt but this was too much. Anne was worrying for Riley since he's had a troubled past, she wants to give him space so he could think. Snow was thinking about her parents when she was a citizen of Naboo, it brought some memories back when she saw Moon talking to her father. Ezra was thinking about the feeling he had inside of him, it felt like he stomach was on fire, as if something bad was going to happen. Moon was nervous since she spoke with her father, he had told her stories of some rebels and her friends matched some of the description. They were locked in their rooms because someone reported a break in of the government building nearby, they were unable to go to class or see Sabine.

"This is going to be a fun day" Ezra said sarcastically while throwing himself on the sofa.

"It won't be that bad" Snow tried to convince him but she knew it was going to be boring.

"We could talk" Anne suggested.

"For how long?" Ezra said with a dreaded tone. "We'll end up running out of things to talk about"

"One problem at a time" Snow said a little fed up. "First problem, where is Riley?"

"He's doing his picture thing" Anne felt helpless. "He said it reminds him of what happened and how he got here"

"That's a little depressing" Snow sat down next to Ezra.

"Still, he needs some time alone" Anne walked over to Moon who looked panicky in the corner of the room. "Are you alright?"

"I…I need to talk to Riley" Moon walked into the bedroom where Riley was sat.

"See looks nervous" Snow looked with worry.

"Is that a girl thing?" Ezra asked quietly.

"No, this is something personal" Anne stood by the bedroom door. "By why Riley?"

"Maybe she'll pull a Snow on you" Ezra laughed more than he should of.

"That isn't funny" Snow glared at the blue headed boy.

"Shush, they're talking" Anne put an ear to the door.

**In the bedroom**

Moon was sat on Anne's bed next to Riley, he seemed distant and troubled. Moon knew that he needed to do this but her mouth thought otherwise.

"We need to talk" Moon's eyes widened when she talked, she didn't expect it.

"About?" Riley put down the data pad slowly.

"My father talked to me about some rebels seen around here, but only a few were present" Moon tried to avoid looking at Riley. "Are you rebels?"

"That's an odd question" Riley tried to cover their true form.

"I know but please be honest" Moon placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"First, tell me what you know about rebels" Riley looked at Moon who started shaking.

"T-they harm people…and put other in danger…and destroy families" Moon looked at Riley who dropped his head a little. "Don't they?"

"We are rebels" Riley walked towards the bedroom door. "I can't answer this question, everyone has a different past so speak to everyone individually"

"Wait" Moon stood up and Riley stopped. "What about yours?"

"I'll tell you mine if everyone tells you theirs" Riley then left and sat on the sofa.

Moon walked into the common area a little calmer, she was debating on who to talk to first. She and Anne get on pretty well, but she didn't want that to end. She doesn't know Ezra very well so it might be weird just asking about his past out of the blue. She decided on Snow after a couple minutes of choosing, she sat down next to Snow.

"Can we talk?" Moon asked quietly.

"Sure, what about?" Snow asked unknowingly.

"I've talked to Riley and he told me who you guys were" Moon looked around the room as everyone was looking at her. "Is it alright if I ask about your past?"

"Riley?" Snow looked at him a little hurt, he didn't ask anyone else if it was fine.

"Just tell her, she might understand why we do it and won't rat us out" Riley jumped when Anne hugged him lightly.

"Ok, I was born on Naboo. My parents helped out some Jedi who were seeking refuge, they always helped out someone. When I was about eleven, the imperials came and took use all away. When I woke up I was in a cage with my parents, they must have woken up before because they were dead" Snow looked at Riley who was rubbing the scar on by his shoulder. "Ever since then I was being interrogated, tortured, and transferred. That changed when the guards rushed outside, forgetting to close my cell door. I felt free as I finally got outside, then I was grazed by a laser and Riley carried me to safety"

"I'm sorry, it's fine if no one else wants to talk" Moon was about to stand by Ezra spoke up.

"It's only fair we tell our stories as well" Ezra looked at Riley. "But that means you also"

"I understand, I put everyone in this position" Riley leaned back to try and relax.

"When I was seven, my parents finished the broadcast and came up to meet my uncle Tseebo. He warned them about some storm troopers coming over, they tried to escape but they arrived shortly after Tseebo did. They took them away and Tseebo let them, I was left on the streets waiting for them to return" Ezra looked around the room after his long stare at the floor, he smiled as he looked at everyone. "I was living on the streets for eight years, then I met the crew I live with after stealing one of their shipments. Since then we've been living as a family, I wasn't use to it at first."

"Eight years" Moon echoed.

"I'll go next" Anne said as she sat on Riley's lap.

"When I was, I was enlisted into the academy at the age of eight on Mandalor, I then met Sabine a few months later and we've been best friends ever since. A year and a half later, Sabine left because she heard what happened to her family. They were lies and she knew it so she left to find them, we never saw each other for years. After Sabine left they started searching our room and questioning me, they thought I had something to do with it and were going to kill me. My brother helped me escape and I went to their house every chance I got because Sabine was my best and first friend" Anne looked Riley and kissed him. "Five years later Sabine and Riley come home while on a mission, they then found me there. Not long after troopers came and Riley made sure we escaped safely by holding them off, he met us at the ship and he didn't know he was followed. When he returned, I was shot in the stomach by a trooper and Riley rushed me to the ship where he saved me. A couple days after that, we decided it could be"

"You know how to meet friends" Moon laughed lightly.

"You don't want to know how I met this bounty hunter" Riley chuckled a little.

"What bounty hunter?" Anne looked puzzled.

"Don't know his name, but he goes by 'Midnight Rider' I just call him Rider" Riley saw Anne's worried face. "We had a small falling out over a delivery I made, he shot his son by accident and blames me"

"We'll talk about this later" Anne was scared now, she might know who shot him when they met Snow.

"Your turn" Ezra said pretty harshly.

"I was out in the field practicing on Mandalor, I accidently shot a trooper and they stormed the house when I returned, my father tried to fight and I tried to fight but we both got shot. When they dragged away my mother, she made me promise to protect Sabine. Sabine arrived a few days after and helped me get out the city, I still had a bad wound. After a year of on the run on Sabine's birthday, we ran into the storm troopers wife and she revealed a past that was better left buried. Sabine found out what happened and shouted at me, I felt she would be safer if I left" Riley dug his head in his hands. "I was captured and tortured for five years before I found Sabine, we met again one of those times. I ran when the cell door opened to try and get my gear to escape but was knocked out, I woke up on a different ship and then I met her again"

"Wow, that must be rough" Moon felt bad for making him say.

"It was worse than it sounds, but I never let it get to me" Riley felt Anne hug him tighter. "It burrows it's way into me"

"If I make this up anyway-" Moon was stopped when Riley put up his hand.

"Everything you heard today stays with us in this apartment" Riley looked at Snow who seemed down.

"Even before you could fight you had to try and save the day" Snow smiled at what she had heard Riley do.

"If you tell anyone, we won't forgive you" Ezra threatened Moon.

"Ezra!" Anne snapped. "She knows how much our past hurts, she only needs to know Sabine's before she can see the full picture"

"We've already told Sabine's, she was practically involved in every story" Riley looked into Anne's eyes. "Do you now know why I wanted to leave?"

"No, and I hope I never do because you'll stay with me right?" Anne saw Riley crack a smile.

"Of course, you all mean too much to leave now" Riley kissed Anne on the forehead.

"One last question" Moon stated. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because you seemed quite interested and because you needed to know" Riley smiled until Ezra spoke up.

"Why didn't you ask use about this first?" Ezra was angry, he felt betrayed.

"Some of us weren't ok with this" Snow didn't want to look at Riley.

"I'm sorry, but she needed to know and it wasn't easy for any of us" Riley felt a tear run down his face, but it wasn't his.

"It's easier than seeing your scars, but I does bring back bad memories" Anne rested Riley's hand in hers. "I'm scared Riley"

"About what?" Riley didn't get an answer but saw everyone wasn't happy, so he left for the bedroom.

He was laying there for hours, he was thinking about what he done. He know everyone was angry about what he had done, and now Anne wouldn't talk to him. He listened to the talking in the other room, he mostly heard muffles but he could make out some words. He heard them talk about him and what he did, he even heard shouting sometimes. He felt a hand land on his face softly, it stayed there for a few seconds before it was removed. Riley didn't react and just laid there, he then felt someone lay beside him.

"I'm sorry Riley, it's not what I wanted" he felt lips brush across his cheek, he could tell it was Anne. "I know you're awake, please talk"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Riley turned around, he was now face to face with Anne.

"Do you love me?" he was hurt by this question, he didn't know how to react.

"Where is this leading to?" Riley saw more tears in the other Mando's eyes.

"You want to leave don't you?" Anne had barely been able to say it without her crying getting in the way.

"I promised I'm staying" Riley pulled Anne closer, she slide down so her head was on his chest.

"I'm glad, I love you Riley" Anne put her arms around Riley.

"I love you too Anne, I won't leave you if you don't leave me" Riley held her close and tight.

The two laid there for a while, listening to the conversation outside. Anne eventually fell asleep and peacefully, she knew Riley felt pain but she didn't want to leave him. Riley enjoyed it when Anne was close because he knew they protected each other. Anne kept Riley strong while Riley kept her safe. Ezra, Snow and Moon came in a little later, they all held something behind their backs.

**A/N, I hope you enjoy this extended chapter and I hope this makes up for the past few short ones. I know I'm not all too great at this but even if it's a view, it makes me carry on so thank you. Goodbye and I love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, I won't be uploading for a week on Sunday, I would like to but I have to internet where I'm going so I'll see if I can make a couple Chapter while there. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: A Bad Feeling

Ezra, Snow and Moon pinned Riley to the floor, they did it quietly so Anne wouldn't try to interfere. When Riley was on the floor, they started asking questions.

"Why is that bounty hunter after you?" Snow asked tightening the grip on his wrists.

"I told you" Riley tried to fight but Ezra was sat on his chest.

"That's not the whole story though is it?" Ezra almost shouted.

"What do you mean?" Riley struggled to say.

"I've heard the name before around the academy and when you were shot in the head, you tried to cover it up" Ezra glared at Riley.

"He asked me to kill you guys, that's when a fight broke out and his son was killed" Riley started to panic as memories were flooding his mind.

"I had a bad feeling recently, but for it to be about you?!" Ezra punched Riley hard in the chest.

Riley snapped and grabbed one of Snow's wrists, he then twisted it making her fall over. Riley punched Ezra in the face with his free hand, Ezra fell into Moon allowing Riley to stand. Once Riley was up Snow tried to grab his arm but he swiped Snow's feet from under her, making her fall on her back and knocking the wind out of her. Ezra regained his footing and punched Riley in the nose, he ended up being thrown across the room into the door. Moon was waking up Anne, her eyes fluttered open and saw Moon's worried face. Snow was now trying to stop Ezra since he was only making things worse, Ezra wouldn't have it and pushed Snow out of the way. Ezra went to kick Riley in the chest but his leg had been caught, Riley threw Ezra to the ground and was about to finish him off.

"Stop!" Anne was terrified after seeing what happened.

"What?" Riley looked around to see Anne on the bed, Snow being helped up by Moon and Ezra with a cut along his cheek. "I-I…"

"What happened?" Anne approached Riley.

Riley walked away from Ezra, he backed into the door remembering he would escape. Anne extended an arm tried to grab Riley's hand but he had ran off into the bathroom, he locked it blocking everyone out.

"Well done Ezra" Snow said quietly.

"How is this my fault? He attacked us!" Ezra shouted making Moon flinch, he was convincing himself it wasn't his fault.

"He might not have if you didn't start interrogating him!" Snow walked out the room.

"He was hired to kill us!" Ezra shouted after her.

"No, he offered the job" Moon was about to walk out but was stopped by Anne.

"Can we talk alone?" Anne waved her hand, telling Ezra to leave.

"I'm going to talk to Kanan about this" Ezra stormed out of the room.

"You want to know about what happened?" Moon and Anne sat on one of the beds.

"Please, I know Riley didn't attack him on purpose" Anne looked towards the door. "He's never been on board with the idea of coming here"

"Ezra and Snow wanted to know more about the bounty hunter, they pinned him down so he couldn't avoid the questions. Ezra said he had a bad feeling, like something was about to go wrong. He got too violent and hit Riley in the chest, after what I heard yesterday, he might have thought he was a prisoner again" Moon looked at the floor, she felt bad for helping them.

"I need to talk to him, he always tried to protect us" Anne stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks for telling me"

"Sure, I wasn't going to let it be untold" Moon watched Anne leave, she then walked over to her bed and tried to sleep.

Anne walked over to the bathroom door where Snow was trying to talk to Riley, Ezra was sat on the sofa trying to communicate Kanan even though they weren't supposed to since the Empire could track the signal.

"How's he doing?" Anne sat on the floor next to Snow.

"He hasn't talked much, he's only talked about how much of a burden he is" Snow knocked on the door. "Anne's here"

"Thanks" Anne smiled as Snow stood up and walked over to Ezra. "Riley?"

No response

"Riley, open the door" Anne saw the door open and she walked in, when she entered Riley closed it again. "Just talk to me"

"They're hurt because of me" Riley sat in the corner of the room. "Every time I'm around, someone gets hurt"

"But they don't hate you" Anne walked slowly towards Riley. "And if people do get hurt, you make it better"

"It's my fault again" Riley just stared at the wall opposite him. "You know when Hera and Kanan finds out, they'll kick me of the ship"

"They won't" Anne sat about 5 feet away from Riley.

"If they do" Riley looked at Anne weakly.

"Then I'll go with you" Anne moved over to Riley slowly. "You're the reason why I stayed"

"You know I almost took the job" Riley jumped when Anne rested her head on Riley's shoulder.

"Really?" Anne said in a softer tone.

"I had no idea that Sabine would be there"

"I'm glad you didn't"

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have met you if you did" Anne pecked Riley's cheek. "I still can't believe I hurt them"

"Only Ezra, he has a cut"

"Still, he isn't happy"

"I'll talk to him later"

"Why did you choose me?" Riley looked down at Anne.

"You were different" Anne moved closer to Riley. "You saved me, took care of me and everyone else"

"I mean why?"

"Because you opened up to me and made me feel safe, comfortable. You also look good" Anne blushed.

"I never really got along well with anyone" Riley sighed heavily. "Me and Sabine use to argue but we'd get over it soon enough"

"Come on, let's go outside" Anne stood up and pulled Riley with her.

"Ok" Riley kissed Anne. "Thanks for that"

Anne smiled and walked out the door with Riley not far behind. Ezra, Snow and Moon were arguing.

"It doesn't matter, what Kanan said is final" Snow said angrily.

"We should just look into this further" Ezra glared at Riley as he sat down.

"Because you don't trust him" Moon shot.

"Precisely and he doesn't trust me"

"This is ridiculous" Anne shouted. "If he was going to kill us then he would have done it already"

"This doesn't concern you" Ezra shouted harshly.

"Actually, this concerns me more than anyone" Anne held Riley's hand.

"Please tell me?" Ezra sat back and crossed his arms.

"He's my boyfriend for a start, my best friend's brother, he saved me and we trust each other" Anne stood up, furious with what Ezra had said.

"Too bad he couldn't have helped Sab-" Ezra stopped himself before he could say it, even he knew how harsh that was.

"It wasn't his fault, he still has an injury" Snow snapped.

"You're going to far Ezra" Moon warned.

"I know I just-" Ezra was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey guys" a female voice said.

"Sabine!" Ezra bolted for her.

"How were you let out?" Snow asked happily.

"They said just to take it slow for a couple days" Sabine laughed when she saw everyone smile.

"I'm glad you're ok" Moon stood up to greet her.

"I was worried how bad it would be" Anne was about to get up but stayed when she remembered Riley.

"It's fine, it didn't go too deep" Sabine laughed.

"Riley?" Anne put her hand under his chin and moved it so they were making eye contact. "It'll be fine"

"Hey bro" Sabine said from behind him. "I don't blame you"

"You got hurt, bad" Riley turned to look at Sabine.

"But I'm alright now" Sabine hugged Riley tightly.

"I'm sorry" Riley hugged her back. "It's just-"

"I know why" Sabine let go and started walking into the bedroom.

"Wait" Anne called.

"Yeah" Sabine stepped back through the door.

"We got you presents" Anne jumped up and Riley along with her.

"Really?" Sabine looked excited and ran over to the sofa.

Riley and Anne carried the presents over while everyone else sat down.

"Ok, I'll open this one first" Sabine picked up a small box wrapped in blue and pink striped paper. "What is it?"

"That would be telling?" Ezra said sitting next to Sabine.

Sabine opened the box to reveal a bracelet, it had coloured stones running around it.

"It's beautiful" Sabine gazed at it for a couple seconds before putting it on and kissing Ezra. "Thanks Ezra"

Sabine opened every present with excitement. Snow and Moon's had contained sweets that Sabine use to get on Mandalor. Anne's had Sabine excited the most since she hadn't done any painting for a while. Riley's present was odd to everyone since it was a moon, but Sabine knew exactly what it was about.

"Where did you get this?" Sabine asked happily.

"The art store, they had so I thought it would be great to get it for you" Riley was tackled by Sabine.

"It's amazing and brings back good memories" Sabine let go of Riley when she discovered she was crushing his rib. "Sorry"

"Why is it so special?" Moon was interested since she knew it had to do with something personal.

"When I was six, on my birthday my dad had gotten me a present bigger than all the rest" Sabine gazed at the painting with disbelief. "This was the first painting I ever owned, I use to love watching my mum paint"

"Wow, that's amazing" Snow laughed at Sabine's long stare. "I think you got hit in the head harder than expected"

"Not funny" Sabine scowled.

Everyone was talking for hours, no one mentioned the incident that happened earlier. Sabine had noticed Ezra's cut but he said it was from a misunderstanding, she was happy with the answer and continued to talk about her past. Moon was happy because she was growing closer to her friends but was hurt that she had been lied to by her parents. Anne watched over Riley, he seemed ok at first but got better further into the night. The think was that Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Chopper were discussing the situation over Riley. They wanted to hear all of it to conclude, but they were afraid if something else were to happen on the mission. Snow had snuck in some alcohol for the night which at first everyone was reluctant to drink, but later decided it couldn't hurt.

**A/N, well I hope this if a fine chapter, sorry if it's rushed but I'm trying to get the last of my homework done before I leave. Goodbye and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, i'm still on holiday but here's a chapter, Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Problems

Last night had been fun for everyone,but the next morning had been a different experience. Snow was the first to wake, she could barely lift her head. She looked around and was shocked by the site, she couldn't remember what happened the night before and didn't want to after looking at the site. She was in Riley's left arm and Anne on top of him, they were all naked which scared her. She got up and dressed, she walked quickly into the common room to discover Ezra and Sabine have suffered the same fate. Snow started to panic, she didn't know how the crew would react. Snow jumped when she started hearing groaning, she looked behind her to see that Anne had woke up.

"Why does my head hurt so much" Anne groaned.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Snow asked cautiously.

"No, can you get me some..." Anne suddenly stopped.

"Anne?" Snow approached her slowly.

"What happened last night?" Anne slowly climbed off Riley.

"You, me and Riley sort of" Snow didn't want to continue.

"Oh god" Anne started to get dressed in awkward silence.

Anne and Snow woke up Sabine, the three talked about what they thought happened last night. Riley walked in about an hour later looking like a zombie, they told him what happened and he just sat on the sofa drinking water quietly. Ezra woke up not long after, when they told him what happened he grinned slightly.

"What the hell did we drink last night?" Riley finally talked.

"Um...Sith Scorchers" Snow groaned at the heavy headache.

"Really?!" Anne shouted.

"Why are you shouting?!" Ezra snapped.

"Riley, do you have those pills?" Sabine asked lightly.

"Yeah" Riley stood up and realised something. "Wait, where's moon?"

"She left a note, she went to the cafeteria" Anne followed Riley into the bedroom.

Riley walked into the bedroom unaware of Anne's presence.

"I'm glad it was you" Riley jumped at Anne's voice.

"About what?" Riley was confused.

"My virginity" Anne blushed.

"It's an awkward situation" Riley stated digging through some bags.

"Who do you think Moon ended up with?" Anne sat on her bed.

"I don't know" Riley pulled out a black box. "Found it"

Riley handed Anne two and walked with her through the door, Rikey handed everyone two and they walked to the Cafeteria. Everyone grabbed their food and met Moon at the table.

"Last night wasn't what it seemed!" Moon shouted. "I was drunk and didn't know what i was doing"

"Stripe!" one of the other students shouted immaturely.

"Oh no" Anne headbutted the table.

"I'm sorry" Moon felt something cold run down her face.

"It's not that" Anne hugged Riley tightly.

"If it helps, you were the first one with Riley" Moon blushed.

"You remember last night?" Riley asked while trying to calm down Riley.

"Unfortunately" Moon wiped the tears away.

"Let's just forget about this" Sabine said annoyed.

"At least it was a fun first night back" Ezra joked earning a punch.

"That was hardly funny" Sabine shouted.

"What's the news on the investigation?" Snow asked suddenly.

"We can walk around but we might get a visit" Moon explained.

"Well, what should we do today?" Anne asked after releasing Riley.

"Anne, can we talk?" Riley asked calmly.

"Sure" Anne and Riley stood up and walked to the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Riley sat her down.

"Yeah, why?" Anne hugged Riley when he sat.

"You just seem distressed" Riley put an arm around her.

"I'm scared" Anne started crying.

"Why?" Riley stroked her head.

"I keep thinking you're going to leave me" Anne tighted her grip.

"No!" Riley kissed her head. "I promised I wouldn't leave, why did you think i would?"

"Becaued you had sex with Moon and Snow" Anne wasn't calming down

"That doesn't mean i would love you less" Riley stopped stroking and put a hand her chin, moving her head so they're eyes meet. "We were drunk ok, I love you"

"I love you too" Anne kissed Riley then rested her head on his chest. "Do yiu mind if we stay here for a while?"

"As long as you need" Riley rested against the wall and embraced Anne.

**With Moon, Sabine, Ezra and Snow**

Riley and Anne had just left.

"How did everyone know you slept with Riley?" Sabine asked while eating some fruit.

"I might have told them by accident" Moon felt ashamed, she knew that Riley had never been to school before and know his experience would be worse.

"Oh well, do you think anyone will get pregnant?" Snow asked embarrassed.

"I hope not, it will be awkward to explain" Ezra said subconsciously.

"And if me, Snow and Anne get pregnant then it would be difficult for Riley" Moon explained.

"It would hurt Anne, those two are pretty close" Sabine said finishing her fruit.

"I don't think they would mind a child" Snow looked at a group of boys headed their way.

"We'll find out soon enough" Ezra joked.

"Hello girls" a broad man said.

"Go away Krill" Moon shouted.

"I will do if you can do a favour" Krill smiled at his friends.

"Go ahead" Snow looked at a worried Sabine

"I heard about last night, would you be so kind to destroy Star and Stripes relationship?" Krill looked at Moon who tried to keep her anger down.

"Sure" Ezra agreed.

"Thank you" Krill swiped his hand to tell everyone to leave.

"What the hell Ezra!" Snow snapped.

"Look i hate it too but those two aren't good for each other" Ezra yelped when Moon slapped him across the face.

"If you do this then we will be over" Sabine freatened.

"They're perfect for each other" Snow looked at the hallway Anne and Riley disappeared to.

"They always have problems" Ezra stated. "You and Moon even slept with him so that's half the work done"

"You're such an asshole!" Snow and Moon left to find Anne and Riley.

"Why?" Sabine looked hurt.

"I really just needed those two gone" Ezra pulled out a book. "I'm going to get the last piece of information tonight, so i need you to check if there is anything i can improve on this"

"Are you planning a party?" Sabine was stunned, she went from rage to confusion in a second.

"I've been planning this for a while" Ezra passed the book to Sabine. "I've noticed that Anne's and Riley's birthday's are in the same week"

"That's really nice, but isn't that on the 6th and 9th?" Sabine looked at Ezra then realised that they were next week.

"The mission will be completed sooner than expected so I talked to Kanan saying there were complications and we will finish next week" Ezra looked around in case anyone was listening. "I also wanted Moon to be there"

"So you're not going to do what Krill asked?" Sabine hoped he wouldn't.

"No, Why would i do that?" Ezra laughed.

"Thank you, he really needs someone" Sabine said while hugging Ezra.

**With Moon and Snow**

They just stormed off and found Riley on the floor with Anne asleep in his arms.

"Hey guys, something wrong?" Riley asked while they sat down next to him.

"Krill asked us to seperate you guys" Snow said straight out.

"What do you mean by 'seperate'?" Riley asked while he stroked Anne's hair.

"He didn't you and Anne to have a relationship" Moon sat in front of Riley. "What did you want to spesk to Anne about?"

"I wanted to make sure she was ok" Riley looked at the two. "She thought I was going to leave her for you guys"

"What?!" the two shouted in unison.

"Just because of last night?" Snow couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yes and keep it down, she's still asleep" Riley placed a hand over his rib.

"Are you ok?" Moon almost stood up with fear.

"I'm fine, it's just it healing" Riley explained.

"I hope last night doesn't ruin our friendship" Snow watched Anne sleep.

"Snow, you're like a sister to me" Riley looked at Moon. "And you're not far off"

"I'm scared" Moon admitted. "When you leave, I'll be alone again"

"Let me sort that out" Riley started throwing his head showing a camera.

"Ok, but i don't know if I can leave my family" Moon had a lot of sorrow in her eyes"

"Let's head back to our room" Riley picked up Anne slowly and in a bridal style.

The three walked to the room, Anne didn't wake the whole way. When they got there, Riley put Anne in her bed, dug out his communicator and called Kanan on an encrypted channel Chopper made.

"Kanan" Riley called.

"Riley, something wrong?" Kanan asked worried.

"A friend found out and wants to join us" Riley pulled Moon over. "This is Moon, i know we have no extra room but what's if we were to buy a base"

"We can't just buy a base and how do you know we can trust her?" Kanan almost shouted.

"We can trust her" Riley sighed heavily. "If we buy a base then we have more room, We can have more people in our cause, cetera"

"I'll talk to everyone else, just don't keep your hopes up" Kanan said. "Bye and keep out of trouble"

"A base is a good idea" Riley said then there was a beep.

"Thanks Riley but why?" Moon asked quite confused.

"You'll be lonely and you can make good friends" Riley smiled.

"Do you think that Kanan will agree?" Snow asked.

"Maybe, but Hera definitely will" Riley said.

"What should we do now?" Moon asked.

"I'm going to sleep" Riley said walking into the bedroom.

"Not a bad idea, i'm still tired from this morning" Snow walked alongside Riley. "Come on Moon"

"Fine but seperate beds this time" Moon joked.

"If you want" Riley laughed as he walked through the door.

Everyone was asleep when Sabine and Ezra came back, they made sure everyone was asleep and started planning. They decided that it would be a party like Sabine's on Lothal, it would be in the apartment. They got the plsnning done and didn't realise they did it for three hours. They heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

**A/N, I made this on my tablet so sorry if anything is out of place, i usually use my computer. I hope you enjoyed this, i don't have a word count but i think it's longer than 1'800 which is what i usually aim for. Goodbye and I'll try to do another.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Stop

Ezra and Sabine opened the door, they saw a women in a black uniform and two stormtroopers behind her.

"Hello, I'm Officer Mercury" the officer looked quite young. "We're here to search the room"

"Sure, come on in" Sabine said while stepping aside.

"What are the names of the students in this room?" Mercury stepped through the door.

"Blue, Moon, Star, Paint, Snow and Stripe" Ezra answered simpily.

"And where are the other 4 of you?" the women waved the stormtroopers to search the room.

"They're asleep" Sabine walked towards the bedroom. "I'll go wake them up"

"Have you seen anything odd recently?" the officer asked calmly.

"No, this school maybe" Ezra joked.

"Well, allow us to do our search then we will leave" Mercury brushed passed the blue haired boy.

Ezra walked into the bedroom the see Sabine waking everyone up, Anne was woken first and she tried to wake up.

"I think he could do with some sleep" Anne stated, moving a hand to his forehead.

"He can't sleep now, we have to answer some questions" Sabine was waking Snow.

"He could give out on us" Anne warned.

"Wake him when he needs to be questioned, then there isn't a worry" Snow smiled at Sabine.

"Is there a problem?" an extra voice said.

"Yes officer, our roommate here needs sleep or else his body could stop working" Anne explained.

"Let him sleep, I have no time for questions" the officer approached Riley. "Where did he come from?"

"What happened to not enough time for questions?" Moon cheeked.

"Just answer the question, he could be a good friend of mine" the officer tilted Riley's head for a better look.

"Mandalor" Sabine blurted.

"It's good to see you again Sabine" the officer pulled out a small box from her pocket. "Give this to your brother when he wakes"

"Sure thing Krystal" Sabine took the box.

"Troopers let's leave, there's nothing here" Krystal shouted.

The three left the apartment leaving Sabine with a smile and the other four in shock.

"Who was that?" Anne broke the silence.

"That was a good friend, she helped us get away from the empire a few times" Sabine explained and handed the box to Anne. "She was saved by Riley when she thought climbing roofs was a good idea in the city"

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow is the last day of the search" Moon yawned while walking to the bedroom.

"Wait, I want to know more about this Krystal" Anne said with an annoyed tone.

"She was a cadet when she first met Riley, she took a liking to him after he saved her. She would make troopers turn the other way or help us find unbelievably good hiding spots" Sabine started.

"What about you?" Moon asked.

"She first saw me as an annoying brat because I would be too scared to leave Riley's side, he protected me all the time and i felt defenseless without him" Sabine felt embarrassed at how she admitted she used to be scared a lot.

"So, why does she like you now" Snow wss curious.

"When we stayed impn the city once, Riley went to get some food and she watched over me" Sabine smiled at the memoire. "We talked and it turned out we had a lot in common"

"Why did you never leave Riley?" Ezra brought out a question that Sabine didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know" Sabine thought about it. "I guess because he was my older brother and he changed since the day i found him"

"He didn't let you leave did he?" Anne said with amusement.

"No" Sabine laughed slightly.

"What's that noise?" Moon looked around the room for the source.

"What no-" Anne was cut of by sudden screaming. "Riley!"

Anne ran into the bedroom with everyone else behind her, they found Riley rolling on the floor. Anne dropped down her to him, she hugged him gently and talked to him in hushed words.

"What's happening?" Moon was scared for her friend.

"He's having a nightmare, I know he has them but he never had any in the past two months" Snow was also terrified since she never seen Riley have one.

Riley calmed down but Anne didn't want to move, everyone else stayed for ccompany.

"I should have known better" Anne said angrily.

"It's not your fault, he has them" Sabine reassured.

"But I make sure he doesn't" Anne kissed Riley lightly and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry"

"Is it always a big deal?" Moon asked.

"We have to calm him, but other than that, no" Ezra explained. "Anne's just over protective right now, he keeps her safe from harm and she protects him from this"

"That's quite serious, and it's only been two months?" Moon was shocked at how quickly bonds form.

"Yeah, I've thought about leaving him before but I always have that memory and we made a promise" Anne smiled at how calmly Riley was sleeping.

"You thought about breaking up?!" Sabine was almost furious.

"Have you met the guy?" Anne said sarcastically. "I'll always stay with him"

"Good, because Ezra here was going to try and make you two break up" Snow almost shouted.

"What?!" Anne glared at the boy.

"It will stop us from getting distracted from our mission" Ezra defended.

"And that's your decision?!" Anne was pissed.

"What has he done for you?" Ezra regreted saying that, he knew what Riley had done for all of them.

"He saved my life, gave me a home, helped my family, gave me friends and this necklace!" Anne pointed at the gem on her neck. "Shall I go on?!"

"Calm down Anne, you're going to kill Riley!" Snow pried Anne's grip from Riley's neck.

"Oh god" Anne crawled back a few feet into Sabine. "What did I do?"

"You strangled him, do you still think you're a perfect couple?" Ezra asked in rage.

"I'm sorry" Anne was crying into Sabine's shoulder.

"Look what you did Ezra!" Moon checked Riley's breathing. "He's fine, you only knocked him out and there should be no damage to the wind pipe"

"I'm sorry" Anne was still crying. "Maybe It shouldn't happen"

"What shouldn't happen?" Snow asked sitting next to Anne, hugging her to give comfort.

"Us, I almost killed him" Anne cried harder.

"Have you met the guy?" Sabine joked hoping to lighten the mood. "He's too hard to kill"

"I'm sorry" Anne tried to run off but Snow and Sabine wouldn't let go.

"You're staying here" Moon said joining the other girls.

"I'll leave" Ezra hated himself for what he done, he just made Anne strangle Riley. He left the room with rage towards himself.

"Why did I do that?" Anne didn't want to look at Riley incase he had any marks.

"You loved him so much you just got angry" Snow said still hugging her friend in need.

"He won't forgive me" Anne tries to run again but everyone just held onto her.

"The only person Riley doesn't forgive is himself" Snow said softly.

"How will he react when he finds out?" Anne finally gained the courage to look at Riley, he had no marks which made Anne a little happier.

"Just like we are" Sabine let go and went to speak to Ezra.

"I'll go with you Sabine, Anne needs to be alone" Snow said letting go of Anne.

"He won't think of you any differently" Moon let go of Anne and followed the other two.

"But how will he feel?" Anne asked while messing with her necklace.

Anne stood up and walked over to the bed where Riley laid, she wanted to run away but she also wanted to stay. Anne made up her mind and laid on the bed with Riley, he instinctively put his arms around her.

"I was just over reacting, you're too kind" Anne smiled and kissed Riley before trying to fall asleep.

**With Snow, Sabine, Moon and Ezra**

"What the hell Riley?!" Snow tried not to shout.

"You should tell them before things get worse" Sabine pushed.

"Ok, I'm planning a party for Anne and Riley since their birthday's are in the same week and I wanted Moon to be there, I acted like that in there to keep out any suspensions" Ezra explained and could swear that Snow was about to explode with confusion.

"That's really nice, but maybe you shouldn't have done that thing you did" Moon scowled.

"Krill gave me the perfect cover and I didn't want you two knowing" Ezra sighed with relief now that he wasn't going to get beaten.

"Why didn't you want us to know?!" Snow was still in rant mode.

"Because it was meant to be a surprise" Ezra threw his hands up in the air. "Surprise"

"Calm down Snow, your face doesn't match your hair" Sabine joked which earned her a glare.

"I don't how how to feel about this!" Snow collapsed on the sofa. "I guess I can let it slide"

"Yes" Ezra cried with happiness. "Who wants to help?"

"Sure, it could be fun" Moon looked at the book Ezra handed her.

"I'll keep them distracted" Snow said while moving over to the book Moon held.

"I'm sorry for what I acted like" Ezra sat down on the sofa.

"Just don't make things worse" Moon was impressed with how the rebels planned, saying that they are rebels.

"Anne took a lot of work to calm down" Sabine joked while picking up a beeping communicator. "Sabine here"

"We've talked to fulcrum and we have a base in the fields by Ezra's tower" Hera said a bit exhausted.

"Already?" Snow asked approaching Sabine.

"She had one in case we needed it" Hera shouted over the sound of lazer fire.

"Are you ok?" Ezra asked worried.

"No, you guys are better at shooting TIEs" a wooping sound came through the comms. "We're fine now"

"We'll be back soon" Sabine said before putting her communicator back.

"I still don't know I can go" Moon sat against the wall. "I can't leave my family"

"I'm not going to say I understand" Snow said while sitting next to Moon. "We lost our parents when we were younger, you still have yours"

"I also don't know if I can trust you people" Moon looked at the hurt faces on her friends.

"Why?" Anne asked walking into the room with Riley behind her.

"Because you only told me your stories, not what has happened" Moon looked at Riley who was removing his shirt.

"This scar was formed when I was shot for trying to protect my parents" Riley said while pointing to a star shaped scar, he moved his hand to another at his waist. "I got this one after being stabbed by a lightsaber for saving a force sensitive child and her family"

"You don't have to show me that" Moon said being hurt by looking at his scars.

"You said you wanted to know what the Empire did" Riley put his shirt back on.

"Would you like to see my scars?" Anne asked lightly.

"You have more than one?" Ezra was shocked she hadn't been messing with the Empire to his knowledge.

"Riley gave me a few while he was saving me" Anne punched his arm.

"Don't complain" Riley said while hugging her.

"Did you tell Riley yet?" Snow asked.

"Tell me what?" Riley saw how nervous Anne was. "Anne, what happened?"

"Just promise me you won't leave" Anne dragged Riley over to the sofa.

"I already promised" Riley looked into her deep violet eyes.

"I was angry with Ezra and I was strangling you without realising" Anne jumped when Riley wrapped her in his arms, she cried silently into his chest.

"It's alright, you didn't hurt me badly" Riley glared at Ezra.

"I thought you would be angry with me" Anne felt warm inside, she gave him the box.

"Don't worry" he opened the box to reveal a few photos and a dog tag. "Where did you get this box?"

"Your friend Krystal gave it to us, why?" Anne noticed that Riley seemed distressed. "Riley?"

"Sorry, it's just a bad memory" Riley took out the dog tag and attached it to Anne's necklace. "Nothing to worry about, this is from when I first met her after becoming part of fulcrum's rebellion"

"At least I'll always have something to remember you by" Anne kissed Riley.

"When did you become so emotional Anne?" Sabine asked.

"It was when you left, I never wanted anyone to leave me again" Anne explained. "Sorry if I'm not tough like I use to be"

"If you want, I teach you some medic skills" Riley proposed. "That way you have something to do and I will have someone to help me"

"What's the catch?" Ezra asked.

"She'll have to stay on the Ghost during our missions" Riley said.

"Yes, I would love to do that" Anne jumpes up. "It'll be fun, right?"

"Until you get your first real deal on someone" Riley left for the bedroom.

"What does that mean?" Moon asked curiously.

"It means it'll be fun until Anne has to work on someone" Snow explained.

After 5 minutes, Riley returned with a medical kit and a small book. He taught Anne for about an hour on the different injuries and how to treat them, she was amazed at how Riley could remember all the information he had taught her. Everyone then went to bed besides Anne and Riley who talked for a little while, soon they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N, I'm still on holiday and won't be back until Sunday, I'm sorry if anything is out of place or contains an odd letter but i'm not use to writing on a tablet. Goodbye and don't give up on your stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Truth and Lies

Riley was having another nightmare, he was stuck in the med bay on the Ghost. He saw Anne half dead on the bed, she had two holes in her. One of the holes was on the chest and another on her stomach, he already knew what this was about. Riley tried to escape but couldn't because everyone else was stood in the door way, pushing him into the far right corner. He saw that they all had black eyes, he turned to look at Anne who was now face to face. She kept saying "You did this" over and over again. Eventually he woke up, he saw Anne with a worried face.

"Are you ok?" Anne asked with a wavering voice, like she was crying.

"Yeah, why?" Riley looked around to see it was early in the morning.

"You wouldn't wake up and you were shaking violently" Anne helped Riley sit up.

"Sorry if I worried you" Riley stood up slowly, his head hurt. "I haven't been completely honest with you"

"What do you mean?" Anne was helping Riley stand.

"We need to talk" he walked over to the bedroom door. "In the cafeteria?"

"Um...Sure" Anne walked over to Riley, she was worried about what Riley was going to say.

The two walked down to the cafeteria, they got their breakfast and walked to their table. No one talked the whole time and Anne was getting scared, they sat down and Anne broke the silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" Anne almost stuttered with fear.

"Remember when we first met and you got shot?" Riley regretted asking.

"Yes?" Anne calmed down a little but was still scared.

"You only got shot in the chest by that trooper" Riley's voice died down. "After I tell you, I'll understand if you don't want me anymore"

"Riley?" Anne knew he was confessing something that could change her veiw of him.

"When I carried you into the med bay and everyone left, I heard these voices telling me to shoot you" Riley put his head in his hands. "And I did, in the stomach. That nightmare I had was of that moment"

"You shot me?!" Anne didn't know how to feel.

"I heard these voices, they were like commands" Riley didn't want to look at Anne. "Do you want to know anything else?"

"The bounty hunter" Anne was still shocked and niw crying. "He was the one who shot you wasn't he"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Anne" Riley stood up. "I'll leave if you want"

"Please" Anne said without missing a beat.

"I'll see you soon" Riley walked off down a random hallway, he didn't care where it led.

Anne was crying hard and loud into her arms, she didn't know how to react. Anne didn't feel angry, she only felt alone like the day Sabine left her. Anne stopped crying after a couple of minutes and jumped when a sweet voice spoke behind her.

"Anne?" Snow sat next to her. "What's wrong? Where's Riley?"

"I don't know and I don't care" Anne started to cry again.

"What happened?" Sabine asked sitting next to her.

"Riley just told me I got shot twice" Anne looked at her best friend. "He shot me the second time"

"Why would he shoot you?" Moon said with a little disbelief.

"He said he heard voices, commanding him to" Anne almost shouted.

"Looks like you were right Ezra" Snow said with a dying voice.

"What are we going to do about him?" Ezra asked angrily.

"Nothimg yet, I need to think about it" Anne messed with her necklace. "He still cares"

"But he shot you!" Ezra shouted.

"She's right Ezra" Snow took a drink before continuing. "When did he shoot you?"

"Right after Hera left when I got shot by that bucket head" Anne whispered.

"So he could have let you die" Moon said with joy. "But he didn't and worked hard to make sure you lived. So nothing changes"

"Wrong, I this is right then we have a serious problem" Snow started. "When I was held up in a prison, they experimented on me. They called it project Exodus, I was unfit for sugery but Riley would be strong enough to survive"

"Project Exodus?" Anne asked, she hoped that she could forgive Riley.

"It was inspired by Order 66, it was made so rebels would turn against their friends" Snow looked at Anne. "You have to make up with him, then we need to remove that chip in his head"

"Wait, chip?" Anne asked, she might know how to fix Riley's dizziness problem.

"Yeah, do you forgive him?" Sabine asked hugging her friend.

"I don't know" Anne thought heavily about it. "He did save me, try to run away to protect me and kept me save ever since. Yes, I forgive him, I love him and just want him back"

"Wow, it really is strong" Moon said with wide eyes.

"He won't forgive himself" Anne stood up and walked down the hallway Riley disappeared to.

"I fell sorry for him" Moon watched Anne leave.

"He grown up too fast and had a hard life" Sabine saw Ezra's distressed look.

"I'm glad he has Anne" Snow walked after Anne. "But you guys better get that planning done"

"Ok, so we need to get him something before his birthday" Ezra said feeling the same bad feeling from before.

"He needs something for the things he gave us" Moon moved over to look at the book.

**With Anne**

Anne walked with Snow for about twenty minutes before they had to go to class, Anne didn't want to but Snow said he would be there. When they arrived they found Riley sitting with Moon and Sabine while Ezra explained what was happening.

"He said he thinks you hate him" Ezra looked over to Riley. "And that he was going to leave"

"Thanks Ezra" Anne watched Ezra walk over to their table.

"You forgave him pretty fast" Snow stated.

"Riley taught me we only make ourselves worse if we don't" Anne looked at Snow. "You know he had a nightmare last night, it was bad and caused this"

"Well, he did shoot you" Snow walked over to the table. "He regrets it even though he wasn't in control"

"I know" Anne walked over to the table and sat down next to Riley. "Have you ever heard of Project Exodus?"

"Yeah I was part of it" Riley said lowly. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault" Anne hugged Riley tightly. "You have a chip in your head"

"But I still shot you" Riley complained.

"And I still love you" Anne kissed Riley.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Riley smiled.

"I learnt it from you" Anne laughed. "When we get back, we'll get that chip out of your head"

"Ok, but remember your promise" Riley kissed Anne lightly. "If things get too bad, run"

"Things won't get too bad" Sabine said nudging her brother. "We won't let it happen"

"Of course you won't" Riley laughed. "But it'll happen anyway"

"Alright class" a strict feminine voice shouted. "Quite down, we have a guest here today"

A large man with a grey officers uniform walked into the room, he looked quited old and stood high.

"I am Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, I was on my way to Lothal when I got reports of some rebels that matched the description nearby." Tarkin looked at Riley. "Do you know where these rebels come from?"

"No sir" He replied, he never thought he would call Tarkin 'sir'.

"They come from Lothal and wish to destroy our way of life" Tarkin walked towards the door. "You will recieve a lesson on rebels soon"

"Thank you Grand Moff Tarkin" the teacher said as Tarkin exited the classroom.

"He isn't wrong" Snow joked.

"He isn't right either" Sabine looked out the window. "They'll have security increased throughout the city"

"Leave that to me" Riley saw some of the class looking their way. "We might have to leave early"

"But wouldn't that raise suspicions?" Moon asked a little scared.

"We'll get caught if we stay here" Riley started to get frantic. "And besides, we'll be gone"

"I'm scared" Moon started to shake. "What's if we get caught?"

"We won't" Ezra chuckled. "Have a little faith"

After the first two lessons, the group were able to calm down Moon. At lunch everyone was eating while Riley was speaking to Kanan. He returned not long later.

"So what's the plan?" Sabine asked while Riley sat down.

"Kanan can't get everyone's gear hidden" Riley looked at everyone. "So all of you go to the outter market where the Ghost will pick you up"

"What about you?" Moon stood up to ask.

"I might lose my mind again so I'll cause as much mayhem as possible so you can escape" Riley jumped when Anne hugged him.

"I'm not leaving you behind" Anne started to cry. "I don't want to leave you when you wouldn't leave me"

"We might not find you again" Sabine almost shouted.

"You will" Riley's voice lowered.

"And if we don't?" Ezra asked.

"Then he'll find us" Snow and Riley knew what thay meant, they didn't want it to happen though.

"It'll be fine" Riley took Anne's hand. "I'll stay in the tower until you return if you hear a signal from the communicator i gave you on the first day"

"Just be safe" Moon hugged Riley from across the table.

"We leave tomorrow morning so start packing" Riley left the table and headed for the apartment.

"Is he crazy?" Ezra said frustrated.

"He needs to do it" Anne said through her crying. "He's doing it for us, to keep us safe"

"He could die" Moon said worried.

"You have not seen my brother in battle" Sabine faked a smile, trying to convince her self Riley would be alright. "When we were younger, he was caught in an explosion by Death Watch"

"How bad was it?" Anne asked very concerned.

"Bad, he had a ton of scorch marks and broken bones" Sabine laughed when she remembered Riley trying to walk it off. "He refused to stay in that bed"

"He's lucky" Snow said lowly. "I just hope he doesn't get himself killed"

"We'll find out soon" Ezra said as the bell went.

The rest of the day was tense, nobody spoke to Riley that often since he was planningthe distraction. Anne was quite and hardly left the sofa, everyone knew she was going through it worse. Sabine was helping Riley with how her bombs worked, she tired to convince him he could do it another way but nothing worked. Snow and Moon felt guilty because Riley's always helped them, and now they can't help him. Ezra tried to get everyone to calm down and convince them they would see him again, but he was worried if the Inquisitor would be there. Everyone went to sleep silently, Anne kept her arms around Riley and didn't want to let him go. Riley knew tomorrow would be difficult and he knew he couldn't escape it without being captured by the Empire.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N, I'm back and have my computer again, yay. First, I would like to thank Shadow Elise Bridger for allowing me to use her OC, it's given me some new ideas. Secondly, It's coming to my birthday so I'll be busy, I'll try to update but we'll see what happens. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Remember Me

Riley was the first up, he wasn't happy with the plan of leaving his new family but he knew he needed to get them off the planet. He woke Anne not long after so they could talk, they were sat on the sofa.

"I don't want you to go" Anne cried into Riley's chest. "You promised you wouldn't leave"

"And you promised if it got too bad then you'd run" Riley hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "I won't be gone long"

"But what's if they complete their experiment on you?" Anne just cried harder. "You probably try to kill us"

"That's one reason why I'm leaving, I don't want to hurt you again" Riley saw Snow standing in the door way, he motioned for her to sit. "Take care of everyone for me"

"I promise" Anne pulled Snow into the hug. "Besides, Snow will help find you"

"It's not like that Anne" Snow hugged the two tightly. "We all had codenames, if Riley can remember his then that would help"

"But, you need to know who's your handler" Riley finished. "Mine wasn't Kallus, he was just head of security"

"So what was your codename's?" as soon as Anne asked, the two pulled away.

"Mine was Snow" she admitted. "I've always had this name, it seemed unnatural to be called something else"

"Mine was Reek" Riley ran his hand across Anne's cheek. "You'll need to remember that"

"Sure" Anne gave Riley one last hug. "Where are they most likely to keep you?"

"I can't say, they move you about often" Riley hugged Anne back. "Your best bet is to search he the G.E.R.E.O databases"

"G.E.R.E.O?" Anne asked confused.

"Galactic Empire Research and Experimental Organization" Snow explained.

"OK" Anne kissed Riley then left to wake everyone.

"You think you can handle the torture?" Snow asked moving closer to Riley.

"Which part?" Riley felt sick hearing it from himself.

"That's not what I meant" Snow heard Riley mumble something. "What are you saying?"

"It's an old Mandalorian chant" Riley laughed as he remembered Sabine's face every time the story about the chant was told. "It means 'brothers all', Sabine use to love the story behind it"

"I'd like to hear it" Snow knew Riley was push it away.

"Not right now, I'm not happy with the memories that story brings" Riley stood up and walked over to the window. "But maybe Sabine would like to tell you"

"Did she always want to fight?" Snow asked as she leaned back into the chair.

"No, I did" Riley looked over the crystal like landscape. "I always wanted to help those in need, so when I defended Sabine when she was attacked by a bully"

"She saw you as a role model" Snow finished, she then saw Moon walking through the door. "Good morning"

"You seem pretty happy" Moon almost snapped. "Your friend is about to fight off most of Christophsis, and you can just sit there"

"You think I want him to go, want him to risk his life for me _again_, want him to go back to that horrible project!" Snow walked over to Moon. "He saved me from them and now I want to stop him from going back, but instead I'll just have to repay the favour"

"Snow, I didn't mean it like that" Moon hung her head. "I'm sorry for sounding like I was implying"

"I'm sorry, I just snapped because I'm angry at him" Snow hugged Moon.

"I'm still here, you could have just shouted at me" Riley laughed when Snow glared at him. "Thanks for caring"

"Riley!" Sabine hugged him tightly out of nowhere. "If you take 5 years to come back, I won't forgive you"

"Not like you forgiven me in the first place" Riley hugged Sabine tightly. "I'm trying to make it right, for all of us"

"You have, you just don't see it" Sabine let go and walked over to Ezra.

"Are you ready?" Riley asked everyone, they all nodded. "Good, when you hear the alarm, give it 30 seconds for the guards to clear then run"

Riley walked passed them all and walked out the door, they just stood there hoping he would be ok. They knew he wouldn't be because of his recklessness, Snow was taking it the worst since she knew what the project was like.

When Riley reached the inner market, he found the duffel bag that Kanan had hidden behind a dumpster. He put on his armour and checked his equipment, he had his weapon, 5 high charge miracles, his first aid kit and a picture of the crew. He pocketed the items and picked up his weapon, he ran around the outskirts to plant the miracles. When they were all planted he went back to the market where a patrol would walk through, he needed to alert them and not kill them until the first lot of reinforcements arrive. He climbed a building which gave a good view of the market, the patrol arrived on time.

"Hey bucket heads" Riley waved over his cover.

"Get down from there!" one of them shouted.

"No" Riley lifted his weapon and showed it to the six of them. "Do you reckon this hurts?"

"Wait, put it down!" another shouted. "Put it down!"

Before Riley could respond, he had to dodge a surprisingly good aimed laser. The rest followed their squad mates lead, they hid behind some pushed over stalls.

"This is TK-675, we have a rebel at the inner market, looks like the orange one from the Lothal cell" a trooper shouted clearly.

"Roger that TK-675, sending reinforcements" an officer replied.

Riley was waiting ten minutes before the first lot of reinforcements arrived, he shot a couple of them as soon as they rounded the corner. He watched the skies for any dropships, but none came. Riley decide it was time for his friends to get going so he set off the charges which made several alarms blare, he about to contact Kanan when a grenade was thrown beside him. Riley threw it away and attempted to contact Kanan, he heard static but then he saw Ezra run past the market. Riley saw the faces on his friends as they ran past, the worst was Anne's who didn't look hurt or disappointed but scared. He kept shooting at the storm troopers while his friends ran to the outer market, Ezra kept pushing them away from Riley so none of the troopers would spot them.

Riley was fighting for half an hour before he saw the phantom fly overhead, he waved as it flew past towards the rest. He saw the fourth wave of reinforcements arrive with two figures, the first was the Inquisitor but the second was different and defiantly female. She wore a skirt that starts short at the front and gets longer the further around it goes, until it's dragging along the floor at the back with white webs. She wore black heeled boots and a purple shirt with the Empire insignia in red on her shoulder. You couldn't see any physical features besides something on her back that looked like, wings? As soon as the Inquisitor stepped into the market, the troopers stopped firing.

"It's been too long, it looks like your team has abandoned you" the Inquisitor laughed. "This is my apprentice, she won't fail me"

"Should I kill him?" the apprenticed asked.

"He's more valuable than you think" the Inquisitor stepped back to give his apprentice space. "We need him alive"

"Yes master" and with that, she threw Riley off the roof top and into a stall.

Riley got straight back up when he saw a red light coming down towards him, he dropped his weapon knowing it would be useless.

"Are you planning to fight?" the girl asked.

"I'm not going to give up" Riley joked, he just got an eye roll and charged at the girl.

She swung her lightsaber at Riley's feet, he jumped over it and punched her in the face. She got a little angry and brought out another lightsaber, only this time it was purple. She started swinging fast and skilfully at him but Riley knew where she was swinging, he found an opening which came around occasionally. When the girl swung both her lightsaber's from the side, Riley caught them and shoulder barged her into the ground. The girl let go of her purple lightsaber and tried to grab it but Riley beat her to it.

"Your good, but you'll come with us" the apprentice swung her lightsaber with power, Riley blocked it but didn't realise he left his back open. When he was forced around by the attack, the girl slashed Riley across the back. Riley's back hurt badly but he activated the comm on his helmet.

"Anne, I love you but you need to leave now" Riley managed to say through the pain. "Ezra, you need to get better because the Inquisitor has an apprentice and she's strong, bye guys"

"Yes, we'll be sure to see you soon" the Inquisitor shouted after, then Riley deactivated his helmet.

Riley was lifted up by the girl in a force chock, Riley clawed at his throat which only made things worse.

"You done well young one, your training will soon be complete" the Inquisitor complimented.

"How does he know the forms? He isn't even force sensitive" the apprentice asked annoyed.

"He's strong, and apparently resourceful" the Inquisitor smirked. "Let him go, he knows he's lost"

"Master?" the girl tightened the grip a little before releasing him, Riley took the biggest gasp of air as he dropped to the ground. "I didn't even get to fly"

**With the Ghost crew**

"We can go back" Hera said excitedly. "There were a lot of storm troopers but we could have gotten around that"

"Let's go" Moon said climbing in.

"We can't, my feeling just got worse" Ezra said as he fell into his seat.

"What kind of feeling?" Anne asked worriedly.

"It's a…" Ezra looked at Anne with sadness. "Dark, not close but strong"

"He'll die!" Sabine shouted. "We need to get him"

"They won't kill him" Snow looked at the floor. "They need him"

"We need to-" Hera was cut off before she could finish.

"_Anne, I love you but you need to leave now_" Riley's voice was quite fuzzy. "_Ezra, you need to get better because the Inquisitor has an apprentice and she's strong, bye guys_"

"Riley!" Anne ran to the front of the Phantom. "Riley?! Are you there?"

No answer. Anne fell on her knees and started bursting into tears, Snow dropped next to her instantly.

"He's gone" Anne cried into Snow's shoulder. "And we have no idea where he'll go"

"You'll have something to remember him" Snow pressed a finger against Anne's necklace. "We'll find him"

"But how?" Anne hugged her and Moon when she got on the floor.

"The G.E.R.E.O database, Riley did say he'll find you" Snow said calmly.

"We're here for you Anne" Moon then looked to see Sabine sitting against the Phantom door, in Ezra's arms.

"Hera?" Ezra asked but he got no response. "Hera!"

"What?" Hera looked around to see a fleet of TIE fighters circling the city. "Let's get out of here"

The crew took off and flew towards the Ghost, when they arrived everyone was waiting but in a bad mood. Zeb was angry at Anne and Sabine for encouraging him to go then leaving him behind, he really knew that wasn't true. Chopper was more violent with the crew for some unknown reason, he'd also ignore what Hera would say unless it was a mission. Kanan heard about the Inquisitor and his apprentice, he pushed Ezra over his limits. Sabine and Anne would stay in their room to cry, they would only come out to do missions. Snow and Moon and would try to comfort the crew, Moon mostly since Snow was thinking about what was happening to Riley. Hera was the worst, she never lost a crew member and blamed herself for setting up the mission. Everyone was like this for the rest of the day.

**A/N, I hope you enjoyed it, this was super fun to write and was too easy, I hope you enjoyed it. Goodbye and stay alive.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N, This is the last chapter, I'm sorry AzulaBlue92 but this is it. Don't worry, there will be more of the series, details at the end. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Angles In All Of Us

The last thing Riley remembered was getting knocked out, he didn't know where he was now. He looked around and figured out it was a cell, probably on a star destroyer. Not long after he woke, the apprentice walked into the cell. He could see more of her appearance, her wings were black but slowly turned into a shade of red towards the bottom. Her hair was a darker blue than Ezra's but had red and purple highlights in a sort of fire pattern. She had blue eyes like Ezra's with a mix of gold and was wearing black lipstick.

"You're finally awake" the girl smirked. "You've been out for a couple hours"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Riley slowly picked himself up from of the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll just extend the interrogation" the girl walked out of the room while two troopers walked in and grabbed Riley.

Riley willingly walked to the interrogation with the troopers, he needed his strength to last as long as he can without breaking. When he arrived, they strapped him to a table, the apprentice motioned for the troopers to leave. When they left, the girl walked over to a tray covered with tools.

"I want answers and you have them" she walked over to Riley and removed his straps. "How do you know Ezra?"

"I'm guessing you knew him" Riley scanned the room for any escape routes, there were none.

"We were close" the girl activated her red lightsaber. "My name is Shadow, what's yours?"

"Which one?" Riley hissed when Shadow slashed his arm.

"Just answer the question" Shadow started doing circles around Riley.

"I'm known by a lot of things" she slashed him again.

"I'm trying to be nice" Shadow started to grow impatient.

"Funny way of showing it" Riley looked at a datapad on the table with the tools. "You know everything about me"

"How do you know that?" Shadow followed Riley's gaze. "I know what's on that file, not all of it is true"

"True, why do you say that?" Riley was curious, Imperials usually believe what they're told.

"Because I know the Empire lies" she slashed Riley again. "How do you know Ezra?"

"We're friends" Riley saw something familiar with her but couldn't put his finger on it. "How do you know him?"

"I abandoned him" Shadow felt her heart drop when she said that. "I want to see him again"

"And you want my help?" Riley looked at his hands. "Why should I help you?"

Shadow grabbed Riley by the throat and threw him into the wall, she only tightened the grip around his neck. "Stop playing games! If you want to live then you'd help"

"If I wanted…to live then I wouldn't…have fought you in the first…place" Riley struggled to say.

"Just help me" Shadow released the grip and Riley fell to the ground. "I can't tell you why?"

"I understand, but maybe we should wait until we reach a planet or my next transfer" Riley stood up and grabbed Shadows arm.

"Don't touch me" she snapped.

"I can only help if you talk" Riley let go and sat on the table.

"I'll talk if you do" Shadow deactivated her lightsaber and put it on her belt.

"I know Ezra because my sister is part of his crew, they rescued me from a star destroyer once" Riley pulled out a picture of the crew from his pocket.

"He's grown" Shadow said from behind Riley, making him jump. "I'm his sister"

"There we go" Riley handed the picture to Shadow. "I never heard anything about you"

"I know why" Shadow was about to cry at the memory of the day she left, but stopped herself from looking weak. "He'll never forgive me, I was always dark and always will be"

"Even in the most extreme darkness, there will be light" Riley said as he looked as Shadow.

"What does that mean?" Shadow handed the picture back and sat down next to Riley.

"It means they cannot exist without each other" Riley looked at the picture one last time before putting it back, he then nudge Shadow. "You'll become light again"

"And what make you think that?" Shadow put her head in her hands.

"Because you didn't kill me yet" Riley looked at the door as a bird flew through.

"Midnight!" Shadow jumped up and caught the bird. "I told you to stay in my room!"

"Nice looking bird" Riley complimented, the bird was black with a purple head and tail feathers, red streaks on her wings and an orange beak. "Where's your master?"

"He's away chasing the rebels, I get to interrogate you since you're my catch. And thanks." Shadow realised what happened. "No no no, you've made me weak!"

"What did I do?" Riley held his hands up in defence.

"I don't know but you've done it" Shadow looked at Riley, what did you do?!"

"Calm down, I think you might have just got comfortable" Riley looked at Shadow and realised something. "I've never had a friend like you"

"I've never had a friend and what do you mean by 'like me?' How am I different?" Shadow looked at the data pad.

"You're so easily angered yet you haven't tortured me, why? And don't say to find Ezra" Riley moved towards the door.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Shadow saw Riley stand by the door. "Where are you going?"

"We're done here" Riley pressed the button and walked out the door with Shadow close behind.

"That was quick" one of the two troopers said.

"He cooperated well, we'll continue tomorrow" Shadow walked down the opposite hallway as Riley, she wanted answers on him.

**With the Ghost crew**

"Anne, come on out" Moon was sat by Anne's bedroom door on the Ghost. "We're here"

"Still no luck" Hera asked approaching.

"No" Moon stood up and hugged Hera. "Thanks for taking me"

"It fine" Hera was surprised by the sudden grip around her. "How did you leave your family so easily?"

"My parents are dead" Moon let go and sat down again. "I live with my uncle, he never really had any time for me"

"We've all had rough pasts" Hera jumped when the door slide open and Anne ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so well" Anne replied lowly. "I've been feeling like this since he heard Riley…"

"You don't have to say it" Hera walked into the bathroom. "Just come with us Anne"

"Fine" Anne didn't throw up but felt close. "Just give me a minute"

"Sure" Hera walked away from the bathroom, she walked into Moon who had a dark purple box in her hands.

"What's this?" Moon asked as she was about to open it.

"Don't!" Hera practically snatched it from Moon. "Sorry, we got this from Riley to open for when he dies"

"Sorry, has anyone opened theirs yet" Moon asked. "Since you know"

"He's not dead" Anne shouted. "He can't be dead"

"I didn't mean to say that" Moon saw Anne's depressed face for a second before she walked to the airlock.

"Let's just get there" Anne pressed a few buttons, the airlock then poofed open.

Anne saw a large hanger, it was empty but Fulcrum said she would spare as many as she could. Anne walked down the steps and walked towards the quarters, she counted 45 doors before reaching her own room. When Anne entered the code, the door opened quickly allowing Anne to see the room. It had a double bed in the middle of the end wall, a study desk to the left and another door to the right. Anne noticed some pictures and paintings placed around the room.

"I hope you like them" a sweet voice said from behind Anne, making her jump.

"What?" Anne turned to see Sabine and Snow. "He can't be can he?"

Sabine pushed Anne into the room with Snow close behind, they sat on the bed in silence before Snow broke the silence.

"No" Snow looked at all the pictures she placed around the room. "He's strong"

"Yeah" Sabine laid down. "But is he strong enough?"

"We can't think like that" Anne started to cry. "He'll come back like he promised"

"But will he be Riley?" Sabine's voice got quieter.

"If he isn't then we'll get him back" Snow said standing up.

"But will he try to kill us?" Sabine saw Anne jump up.

"Will you stop talking like that?!" Anne snapped. "You're not helping us at all!"

"Anne" Snow tried to hug her put Anne pushed her back and ran away. "Anne!"

"Leave her" Ezra walked through the door and laid next to Sabine. "She needs to cool off"

"We need to find Riley" Snow found a picture of Riley when he was a kid. "What was he like when he was young?"

"He was funny really" Sabine sat up and saw the picture, Riley was with Sabine outside of their house at night. They use to sneak away to do something fun, only that time they were caught. "Confusing"

"How?" Ezra asked lightly.

"He would always protect people, help them or even just talk to them about things" Sabine laid back down. "Yet he didn't look after himself, which was the kind of person I wanted to be"

"I've told Anne this before and she always replied with" Sabine stopped when she walked through the door again.

"Like the heroes in the books" Anne ran to Sabine and they hugged each other. "I never wanted to go to that academy"

"But I'm glad you did" Sabine saw Snow and Ezra leave. "You're my best friend"

"And you're mine" Anne laughed. "Let's find him together"

"Like old times" Sabine laughed along.

They both spent the rest of the day talking, Sabine enjoyed it but occasionally there would be some reminder that Riley wasn't there with them. Anne wanted to go on missions with them all the time, Hera agreed but told her that she'd have to be careful. Anne knew what Hera meant which put her in a bad mood, Riley was never careful yet he always made it through. They would see each other soon, but when and how?

**A/N, and that's the last chapter guys, I'll upload the first one on Sunday or Monday. The next story in the series will be called 'When We Meet' but if you have any other suggestions for a title then please tell me, I'll give every piece of credit for the title to you. I want to thank every single one of you's for both Family Matters and A Clean Page, I couldn't have gotten this far without you. Goodbye and see you in the next round.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a page on just thank you's, I will put everyone here so keep an eye out.**

**Family Matters Followers:**

**AngleTehBulgarian**

**AngleTheBulgarian**

**Blackcatlover1**

**Cassi-theavatarwizard**

**Currahee506**

**Darkkknight69ml**

**Dragonfan47**

**Friendlylittlespark8**

**HorseMagic17**

**RedtailHawk19**

**Sabineandezraforever**

**Sadielover1470**

**TheUltimateAngela**

**acorlett**

**arranmore13**

**james739**

**Ichichi05**

**Oscarbobbington**

**Rainbowstitches**

**Raymond868**

**Theyallstartoutordinary**

**Thank you guys for following on the first story.**

**Family Matters Favourites:**

**Amber1058**

**AngleTehBulgarian**

**Blackcatlover1**

**Currahee506**

**Delta General 42**

**Dragonfan47**

**Friendlylittlespark8**

**HorseMagic17**

**IDRF**

**Lordequinox**

**Sabineandezraforever**

**James739**

**Oscarbobbington**

**Raymond868**

**Sniperdude351**

**Theyallstartoutordinary**

**Thank you guys for favouriting on the first story.**

**A Clean Page Followers:**

**Darkknight69ml**

**HorseMagic17**

**Master Sabine Wren**

**PsychJediPirate**

**Shadow Elise Bridger**

**Acorlett**

**Oscarbobbington**

**Thank you guys for following on the second story.**

**A Clean Page Favourites:**

**Delta General 42**

**HorseMagic17**

**IDRF**

**Master Sabine Wren**

**Shadow Elise Bridger**

**Oscarbobbington**

**Thank you guys for favouriting on the second story.**

**If you've read this far, then a bigger thanks to you for reading the final part of the story.**

**I want to give a big shout out to Shadow Elise Bridger for being an amazing friend the past week. Goodbye and congrats**


End file.
